Stealing the teacher's pet
by djem90
Summary: AU Shizuo thought his strength was his only problem, now he's in a forbidden relationship, dealing with a stalker. Oh and his father is getting married, bringing a troublesome new step brother. Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo), Tom x Shizuo . Rating: - M. Warnings: Izaya, smut, language, forbidden relationships. Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara
1. A usual morning

Title: - Stealing the teacher's pet

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo (Izuo), Tom x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Izaya, smut, language, forbidden relationships

Summary: - AU Shizuo thought his strength was his only problem, now he's in a forbidden relationship, dealing with a stalker. Oh and his father is getting married, bringing a troublesome new step brother.

_A/N: I was going to wait until I posted this one, but then again, I'd probably lose it the next time my laptop breaks. Anyway enjoy._

**A usual morning**

Shizuo blinked, slowly opening his eyes, his hands stretching above his head as he yawned. He glanced down at the pieces of his alarm clock, laying on his bedside table, he gently picked up the pieces of blue broken plastic. He would need to get it replaced. Brushing the rest into the bin, he noticed a dent in the table, small shards of wood stuck out.

"Nii-san." The fake blond looked up at his younger brother standing in the doorway. "Morning Kasuka." His brother came into the room, sitting on his bed. "You broke another alarm clock?" Shizuo let out a sigh, nodding his head. "I was half asleep, I'll buy another one. I still have my allowance." Kasuka nodded, his expression blank as usual. "Didn't you want to save up for that music player?"

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair, taking his school uniform out and laying it on the bed. "It can't be helped, it will just take longer. I was thinking of looking for a part time job." He smiled as he felt Kasuka's comforting hand on his back. "Its not just the music player is it. You want to help dad out." Shizuo blinked and then blinked again. A small laugh escaping him.

His younger brother Kasuka was expressionless, he was always polite to everyone and calm. The complete opposite of him, he was loud and short tempered and stupidly strong. The first time he had lost his temper, he had lifted a fridge. He had broken nearly every bone in his body. The last time he had picked something up was a vending machine from the school canteen, he was surprised when his bones didn't so much as crack, his body had finally caught up to his overpowering strength.

Thanks to some displays of his short temper, he had a lot of enemies. It was thanks to a certain someone, that he had dyed his hair, making him look like a delinquent and more dangerous. Most had backed off, now that his presence was louder and he stood out more. His lover's influence over the school helped. He smiled at the thought, heading for the shower. "I'll see you downstairs Kasuka."

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, both Kasuka and his father were at the table. "Morning dad." The older man smiled gently at him. "Morning son, all ready for school?" Shizuo nodded sitting down. When he was younger and out of control with his strength, both Kasuka and his father had stayed by him, accepting his strength. After all it wasn't his fault, he had this strength.

Where as his mother had turned away from him, screaming at him every time his father had left for work. She had called him a cursed child, making sure he wasn't allowed out with the little friends he had. Then it reached the day he had gotten sick and had to stay home. He spent all day shivering under the covers, his bedroom door locked. His fever worsened, until she had no choice to step in.

That was the day his father found out. He had returned home from work, just as his mother looked at him in disgust, a sickened grin on her face as she poured hot chicken soup over him. He had cried out, screaming, tears running down his face. "You should never have been born... Ah! When did you get back dear?" Shizuo watched his father's face change, gently pulling him away.

"What were you doing to our son?" He had watched through his tears, his mother apologise, blaming it all on him. His father had ushered him out of the room and lifted him up, being careful not to touch his shoulder, where he could feel a burning sensation. He was quickly stripped and placed in the bath, filling up with cold water. He remembered the large gentle hand, rubbing his hair, gently calming him.

His memory was fuzzy after that bit. There had been cold and ice. Closed doors and yelling. His brother had been there, holding out a lollipop, it had tasted of strawberry. Then he had lost consciousness, waking up in a white room, full of beeping machines. His fever had worsened, keeping him in bed. He never saw his mother after that. He remembered he and Kasuka asking him where she was. "Shizuo, Kasuka. Your mother is sick, she won't be back." And that was the last they had spoken about her.

He knew now that she was in a mental hospital, she had lost her mind after his father had filed for divorce. It had taken a while, but they had stood together as a family, even though his father had stayed up late every night, a sad look on his face. They were all happier now. He had a friend, a best friend and a lover. And his father was dating too. "Do you two want a lift to school?" Shizuo shook his head. "No it's fine, shouldn't you be at work?"

His father sighed. "Yes, but I wanted to talk to you two." Shizuo sat up, hearing the seriousness in that tone of voice. "I'm sure you two have guessed, I'm dating again. I thought it was time to move on." Shizuo nodded, showing that he already knew. Kasuka gave a small nod, barely moving his head. "We'll continue this later. Have a good day."

Shizuo walked slowly to school, letting Kasuka keep up. "Dad seemed happy." The blond took a lollipop from his pocket, removing the wrapper. It had become a sort of comfort food to him. "Yeah, it looks like, they've been going out for a while. It might be serious." He let the taste of strawberry fill his mouth. Finally they reached the school gate. Shizuo couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "You look happy. Did something good happen?" He shook his head. "Nothing much, see you later Kasuka." His brother nodded. "See you after school, nii-san."

Next:- A forbidden relationship


	2. A forbidden relationship

**A forbidden relationship**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. This chapter contains smut. Enjoy._

Shizuo smiled walking through the gate. Most of the students jumped apart, making room for him. A few glared at him, while most of them stepped away, avoiding him, not that he cared. There were only a few people he came to school to see in the first place.

"Shizuo." Ah, there was one of them. Shinra was one of his few friends, currently living with a much older girlfriend. Then again he was in the same position. "Everyone is avoiding you again." Shizuo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Lets get to class." Shinra raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you so happy. We have assembly today, why don't we skip?"

The blond carried on walking, leaving Shinra to try and catch up. "Hey, wait up." Shizuo pushed past the door, making his way to where the rest of his class was sitting. Shinra nudged him in the ribs. "You should be careful, someone might notice." Shizuo felt his face heat up. "What are you talking about?" He leaned back against the chair, facing the front. "Your crush on the principal."

The candy shattered between his teeth, was it that obvious? Still Shinra only saw it as a one sided crush. He didn't know the truth. His friend was talking, but he wasn't listening, his focus was on the man, who had just stepped up to the stage. The first thing he had noticed was the principal's unusual hair style.

Tanaka Tom, was the only one in the school who had helped him. Who had taken time to treat him like a student and not a problem child or a monster. It was Tom who had suggested he dyed his hair, changing the school rule, just for him. "Good morning students..." Shinra looked over at his friend, shaking his head.

Everything was going smoothly, he had gone to all of his classes and then it was lunch time. He was supposed to eat with Shinra and Dotachin's group. Instead he was on the school field, hurling his enemies into the air. He would need to apologise for the goal post he ripped from the ground. He groaned as he saw one of the teachers running up to him.

"Heiwajima. The principals office now." Shizuo dropped the goal post heading back inside. He took the familiar path to Tom's office, knocking on the door. "Come in." He let out a deep breath, pushing down the handle and opening the door. Tom looked up from behind his desk. "Shizuo, what did you do now?" Shizuo closed the door behind him, sitting in the chair opposite the desk.

"The usual crap. Some of the students picked a fight." Tom shook his head. "Language Shizuo. I know it's not your fault, but try and hold back." He stood from his chair, pulling the curtain across. He let it go, turning to face the student. "I know you hate fighting." Shizuo blushed as he felt gentle fingers on his cheek. "Tom." The older male pressed his lips against his own, before pulling away.

"Shizuo, do you mind missing your next class?" The blond looked down into his lap, he knew what was coming next, his cock jumping to attention. "Its fine. Please Tom." The principal nodded, taking his lips again, turning a chaste kiss into some thing deeper, lasting much longer. It was Shizuo who wanted more, his tongue darting out, catching Tom by surprise. Still he opened his mouth, letting the teen do as he wanted, their wet tongues exploring each others mouths.

Shizuo reached up, wrapping his arm around his lover, pulling him in closer. Quick fingers, swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt, slipping it past his shoulder. At first he hadn't wanted Tom to see the damage to his shoulder and side. It was where his mother had burnt him, the skin had never healed properly, leaving ugly scars.

Of course Tom had been patient, using just the right amount of force. He had no problem showing him now. His pants joined the rest of his uniform, placed to one side, so it didn't get soiled. Tom broke away, leaving him with saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, gasping for breath.

Then there was a soft pressure on his chest as he was pushed back into the chair, the damn thing nearly tipping over. "This isn't going to work, Tom." His lover gazed down at him. "Yeah, you're right. Come here, Shizuo." Tom moved to the door, turning the lock, before sitting back in his chair, taking his pants off and beckoning to him.

Shizuo stood, shivering as his body adjusted to the temperature without his clothes. As he moved closer he could see, just how hard Tom was, he felt his mouth dry, all of his blood running south. Slowly he climbed onto his lover's lap, his back stretching up and arching as his chest was attacked with lips that felt so damn good and knew every sensitive part of him.

He didn't look down as he heard a draw open, he knew what the other was reaching for. Sure enough he heard the familiar sound of the cap popping open, squelching as the contents were poured on to the elder's hand and then it was touching his skin, cold and wet, making him jolt. "Fuck that's cold." Shizuo moved his leg, so he was straddling him, allowing Tom's hand to pass through his opened legs, fingers teasing around his entrance. His knees quivered as the first finger was pushed in, it didn't hurt any more, it just felt uncomfortable.

The next one followed, as wet as the first, sliding past the ring of muscle. "Are you okay?" The blond nodded, urging him on. "Its fine." He held onto Tom's shoulder, his fingers playing with his hair as he felt the fingers inside him, moving and stretching him. "Nn. More." He bit his lip, failing to keep his voice low.

Shizuo let out a sigh of disappointment as Tom pulled his fingers out. He grinned as he watched him take off his tie. The blond opened his mouth, clamping down on the material and waiting until Tom had finished knotting it behind his head. "There, make all the noise you want." He shivered at the tone, his hips pulled forward, lining up with his lover's cock, before he was slowly lowered.

His eyes closed briefly at the first movement, the head demanding entrance, pushing into him. "Mm." He let go of Tom, keeping his hands to himself, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him by gripping too hard. Shizuo found himself looking into the elder's gaze, disapproval, concern and lust filled them, the same was probably reflected in his own.

The fake blond pushed down, letting the other sink deep into him, his head resting against his shoulder. "Don't push yourself." Shizuo nodded, his breathing shallow, he lifted himself up, slamming back down, moving his hips each time he did, until his body jerked, his vision turning white. Tom smiled, keeping one hand on his hip, keeping him steady, the other wrapped around his cock.

He shivered at the assault, his hands squeezed tight. "Nn." His tongue poked out, saliva coating the inside of the tie. It was too much. Tom shifted, sitting up straighter in the chair, his lips at the teen's ear. "Its okay, you can let go, Shizuo." Ah, that did it. He tensed as the feeling in his abdomen became too much, his orgasm hitting him hard, leaving his head in the clouds, not wanting to come back down.

Tom took hold of his hips, thrusting up into him as the blond's walls closed around him, making it difficult to move, his own release covering the teen's inner walls. He gently lifted the teen from his flaccid cock, resting him gently on his lap. "I love you Shizuo." The blond smiled, his head leaning against his lover's chest, letting the tie fall to the floor. "Thanks Tom." His eyes closed, feeling his lover's fingers gently brushing over his scars. Tom loved him, he was safe. But he couldn't bring himself to say those three words, he trusted his lover, he knew how he felt, though the words wouldn't come out. Why couldn't he say it?

Next:- A new family


	3. A new family

**A new family**

"Shizuo!" He turned around seeing his younger brother at the gate. He kept his movements to a minimum, trying not to wince at every step. "Hey, Kasuka." He took the lollipop offered, unwrapping it as they walked. "How was your day?" The teen shrugged. "Fine, same as usual. Yours?" He looked down at his younger brother, even though his expression was blank, something told him he was happy.

"It was good. Our class is doing a play." For the first time, he noticed the rolled up paper in his brother's hand. "We're doing Romeo and Juilet." Shizuo smiled, Kasuka loved acting, he would take any opportunity the school gave him. "Why don't you join the drama club?" He had asked every time and not once did he get an answer. "Who's your character?"

"The girls voted me as Romeo. Nii-san, I have to stay late tomorrow, so we can practice. Will you be okay?" Shizuo glanced at him. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." Kasuka was silent, beside him. "Will you watch me practice?" The blond smiled. "Sure. We'll have to let dad know."

Shizuo slowed as he got to their home. There was a new car outside, one that he hadn't seen before. "Nii-san, is someone there?" The teen shook his head. "It must be someone for dad, come on." He took his brother's hand in his as they quickened their steps, stepping through the door. "Dad, we're back." He let go of Kasuka's hand, heading for the kitchen, where he had heard him reply. "In here."

"Welcome home. I have some one I'd like you to meet." He watched as his father stepped back from the cooker, leading him and Kasuka to the dining room. Sitting in the room, were four people, he had never seen before. The woman was beautiful, she had dark hair and a kind smile. He knew immediately, this was who his father was dating.

His gaze shifted to two girls, that looked like twins, one was sitting in silence, expression blank, like Kasuka, the other looked like trouble, picking a fight with the dark haired teen. As if he sensed he was being watched, the other teen turned his head, crimson eyes looking straight at him. Shizuo barely held in the gasp, an unknown feeling in his chest.

The two stared at each other, neither one looking away. There was something about the teen, the way those eyes looked straight through him, the small smirk on his face. He didn't like the feeling in his chest, something told him he wasn't supposed to have it. It was dangerous, the teen was trouble. Pushing down the feeling and locking it away, with his mind, he broke the unwavering gaze.

"Shizuo, Kasuka. I'd like you to meet Kyouko Orihara, she's the one I'm dating." The woman stood smiling at them. "Hello, its nice to finally meet you, Kichirou talks about you two all the time." Shizuo smiled, he could see how she looked at his father. "I have children of my own. The twins are Mairu and Kururi and this is my son, Izaya."

"I've asked Kyouko to marry me. She's said yes. She will be your step mother." Kasuka stared blankly. "Congratulations." He took a seat at the table, introducing himself to his new step siblings. "Shizuo?" The blond smiled, if this was what his father wanted. "Congratulations." The two smiled back at him, as he took his seat, the only one left was next to Izaya.

Izaya balanced on the back legs of his chair, as he held onto the table. "Hello, Shizu-chan." The blond glared at him. "It's Shizuo." Crimson eyes gleamed. "Are you really the monster they say you are? I've heard a lot about you" He blinked as one of the girls hit him. "Iza-nii. Don't be mean." The other one looked directly at him. "Polite (They are our new family.)"

"Dinner will be ready soon, you five should get to know each other." Shizuo watched as his father and soon to be mother hugged, walking from the room. "I'll be down for dinner." Kasuka nodded, as he got up. "Don't fall asleep, nii-san." The blond ruffled his hair, before leaving the room. He wasn't comfortable, with being in the same room as Izaya.

He could hear happy laughter coming from the kitchen, good the gap was finally being filled. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into his room, laying on his bed. Ah, he should probably shower. Unbuttoning his shirt, he took hit off, dropping it on the bed. "So even monsters get injured." He hadn't heard the door open or Izaya come into the room.

"What do you want?" He couldn't stop the teen getting closer, until he was staring at the scars that ran along his side. "How did you get these?" The blond shrugged. "Its none of your business, go away flea." Izaya pouted, moving closer, fingers running along his throat. "Oh? Shizu-chan has a lover?" His hand moved, quickly covering up the marks. "Oops, was that supposed to be a secret?"

The blond resisted the urge to throw his bed at the teen. "Its surprising, someone could love a monster like you." The flea pushed him back onto the bed. "Monsters have no place with my precious humans, Shizu-chan." His breath hitched as Izaya leaned forward, brushing his lips against his own. "What the hell?" He jolted as nimble fingers worked their was down his side. "Stop! You piss me off."

Izaya grinned. "Is that so, well I like you. I thought we could have some fun." Shizuo gasped as the flea crawled further onto the bed, knee against his growing erection. Izaya's hand, moving past the waist band of his boxers. "Sto-Nn." Shit, he was still sensitive from earlier. "Are you sure? Shizu-chan." No he wasn't, the damn flea made him confused, the feelings he had, that he didn't understand. It wasn't fair, they had only just met and he was with Tom.

"Yes. I have a lover." He placed his hands on the teen's chest, pushing him back. Izaya blinked, finding himself on the floor. He threw his head back laughing. "Really? Shizu-chan. You'll have to try better than that. " Shizuo flinched backwards, feeling a sharp sting. "Don't worry, I take good care of my belongings. Usually." The blond glanced down, seeing a line of blood, across his chest. Screw it. He let his rage take control, picking up anything he could find. Sorry dad, but I really don't like this guy.

Izaya dodged him with ease, knife out in front of him. Shizuo froze as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs, he could tell the difference between Kasuka and his father's foot steps. Within a heartbeat, he grabbed the annoying raven's arm pulling him down to the floor, sitting opposite him, he watched crimson eyes widen, as he forced his shirt, into the others hand, keeping it on his chest. Sure enough his father appeared at the door.

"Everything okay? Son." Shizuo gave a sheepish smile, his knee moving to hide Izaya's blade. "Yeah, I got into a fight at school. Izaya offered to help." Not once did he release his grip on the thin wrist he was holding. "Sorry dad, its not that deep." He brought the shirt down, showing his new cut. "I wish you'd be careful. Thank you for helping him Izaya."

Clearly Izaya was used to those sorts of situations, the teen smiled, eyes not once leaving his. "That's okay, I help my sisters out all the time." Shizuo resisted the urge to snap his wrist. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Since we'll be living together from now on." Both teens turned to look at him. "Mairu and Kururi will be staying in Kasuka's room, meaning you two will have to share this one, at least until we find a bigger house. Are you two okay with that?"

Biting his lip, he nodded. "Its fine dad, I'm glad you're happy." The teen opposite him was grinning, crazed and twisted, eyes gleaming with mischief. "I'll be happy to share, Heiwajima-san." Damn it, everything had just gotten worse. "Then its sorted. Izaya are you helping with the move tomorrow?" And then everything went to hell. "No, I'm going to school tomorrow, my mum enrolled me in Raijin Academy." Shizuo blinked. "You're in luck, both of my sons go there. Look after him, Shizuo." Ah fuck.

Next:- A few friends


	4. A few friends

**A few friends**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams are in italics._

Shizuo was silent, watching his dad turn and walk back down the stairs. Immediately he dropped Izaya's wrist in disgust. Snatching his shirt back, he chucked it in the wash basket, glad he had plenty of spares. He didn't have to turn around to know the other teen was grinning. "Its surprising for a monster to be so caring about family."

"Shut it, Izaya." He flinched as he felt a hand on his lower back. "Don't be like that, Shizu-chan. We can have a lot of fun." His fingers wrapped around the slim wrist, squeezing tightly, hearing bones creak. A look of pain flashed across Izaya's face. "I don't like you and I'm not too happy about being related to you." He let go, pushing the other back. "But this is what my dad wants."

The blond moved over to his wardrobe, pulling out a shirt and jeans. Keeping a close eye on Izaya as he changed in record time. The black haired teen, had a sickening grin on his face, as he nursed his injured wrist. He couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him. "Shizu-chan." He groaned as Izaya latched to his side, arms wrapped around one of his.

And like a damn flea, he couldn't shake him, the other held on tightly, making him waste energy. "Let go." Izaya pouted. "Aw, I only wanted to stay close to my new step brother." Shizuo clenched his fist, tempted to throw his new sibling down the stairs, knowing he'd probably land on his feet. "Boys, dinner's done." He forced himself to smile, seeing his dad standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, Heiwajima-san." Ugh, could he sound any more annoying? "Please call me Kichirou." Izaya took the chance to wrap his arm around the blond. Shizuo forced himself to move quickly down the stairs. "Do you need any help, dishing up? Kichirou-san." Great now the flea had his dad wrapped around his finger. "Its already done, you're such a polite teenager."

He heard more footsteps, sighing in relief as Kasuka joined his dad at the bottom of the stairs. "Nii-san, Can you help me with my homework?" Resisting the urge to laugh in Izaya's face, he nodded shrugging his arm away from the flea. "Sure, I'll try. Is it the script for tomorrow." Ignoring the other teen, he walked into the dining room, with his younger brother.

"Nii-san, over here." He followed Kasuka to the table, taking a seat next to him. The two girls took their seats next to Kasuka, leaving the seat next to him free. "Thanks for saving me a seat, Shizu-chan." The damn flea, dared to ruffle his hair, before he sat down, shuffling the chair a bit too close. "So what did you need help with?"

He sighed as he was ignored, Kasuka wasn't even looking at him. Shizuo shivered as a warm breath hit his ear. "Looks like my sisters have taken a liking to Kasuka-kun. Don't worry, I'll keep you company." He glared at the flea, one hand covering his ear. "Stop doing that." Crimson eyes gleamed with mischief. Shit of everyone to be related to, why him?

He sat in silence, seeing how happy his dad looked, his brother seemed happy too, the twin girls taking all of his attention. "Thanks." His plate was set in front of him, so he turned his attention to eating, blocking out everyone around him. As long as the rest of his family was happy. That was good enough. He had already ruined everything the first time around.

After he had finished, he didn't risk going back to his room, he knew Izaya would follow him. His new family stayed together, his father and new mother sat on the sofa, with Kasuka, the girls sitting on the arm of the chair. He was sitting on the floor, the flea sitting next to him. They were all watching some action movie, Izaya guessing what would happen before it did and occasionally trying to touch him. He yawned as the credits scrolled up the screen, pulling himself up. Shaking the tiredness from his legs, he said goodnight to his new family and headed up the stairs.

Once he was finished brushing his teeth, he splashed water on his face, grabbing a cloth to dry off. Kasuka walked past him, carrying a futon in his arms. "Good night, nii-san." Mairu and kururi rushed up the stairs, clinging to his younger brother. "Are those for us? We'll help."

Shizuo opened the door to his own room, growling as the first thing he saw was Izaya bouncing on his bed, gritting his teeth he closed the door behind them. "Oi, flea. Get down." The black haired annoyance smirked, launching himself from the bed. The blond stood cursing his reflexes, dropping the flea he had just caught. "Ouch. That's not nice, Shizu-chan."

Ignoring the other teen, he pulled back the covers, climbing into bed, glad that he had gotten changed in the bathroom. "So cold. Move over." He glared at the flea. "You have the futon. Shut up and go to sleep." Izaya smirked. "I guess I'll go tell Kichirou, we're not getting along." Shizuo grit his teeth, watching the flea open the door. "Fine. You can stay in the damn bed."

The door was closed, Izaya getting into the bed. Damn flea. He pulled the covers back, moving to get out. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." The blond grit his teeth. "To sleep in the futon, you damn flea." He froze as slim arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't worry, we can share." He opened his mouth to tell his new sibling where he could go, feeling cold metal against his throat. "I insist, Shizu-chan."

Forcing himself to lay down, Shizuo closed his eyes, wondering what kind of Psycho he was next to. The knife vanished, allowing him to breathe normally. Izaya's arms wrapped around him, keeping him close. "Good night, Shizu-chan." It wasn't long before he could hear soft snoring behind him. The damn flea was asleep. Shizuo wasn't so lucky, he lay there staring at the wall, wondering if sleep would ever take him and the nightmares that would follow as usual.

_A young Shizuo was walking along the street, a familiar woman walking beside him. He reached out to take her hand, only for her to move out of the way. "Mum, can I have an ice cream?" He pointed over to the van, where other parents were happily handing their children one. "No. We're going home."_

"_Why? Dad buys me and Kasuka Ice cream." He winced as a hand grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his skin, as he was forced along the pavement. "I always buy Kasuka some. Walk faster." He struggled to keep up. "Mum, slow down." She didn't listen to him, practically running in her heels. Shizuo cried out, as he tripped, unable to stop himself._

_Pain shot through him, as he came down hard on his knees, barely moving his arm in time to stop him hitting his head. "Ouch." Tears welled up, threatening to fall. He found himself looking at his mother's heels, looking up to see her glaring down at him. "Get up." Shizuo shook his head. "It hurts." Both of his knees were bleeding, along with his elbows, a long graze ran up his forearm. "Then stay here." Tears ran down his face as he watched his mother walk away. "Mum!"_

Shizuo sat up with a start, his breathing hard. The flea was still asleep. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he tried to control his breathing. It was okay, it was just a memory. Everything was fine now. Gently lifting the limp arm from his waist, he climbed out of bed, moving quietly to the door. Checking there was no movement from the bed, he slowly opened the door, closing it behind him with a click.

The teen stepped into the kitchen, realizing he wasn't the only one still awake. "Hey, nii-san. You're still awake?" He nodded, opening the fridge and taking out the milk. "Felt like getting a drink. You?" He took the glass Kasuka held out, filling it with milk. "Same." He held up his own glass of water.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Shizuo sighed shaking his head, though he knew Kasuka could see through the lie. "The flea snores." At the last second he realised what he had said. "Flea? You mean Orihara-san. It suits him." His younger brother pulled out a chair, taking a seat at the table. Putting the bottle back in the fridge, he took the seat opposite.

"You two don't get along, do you?" The blond sighed. "Not really, he's annoying." His brother nodded expressionless as usual. "I don't like him, nii-san. But for dad's sake, I'll try and get along. Mairu and Kururi are okay and Kyouko is nice, I'm glad dad chose her." Shizuo laughed, keeping his voice low. "So we were thinking the same." He drained the glass, running it under the tap. "I'm going back to bed, we have school tomorrow. Goodnight, Kasuka."

"Goodnight nii-san. I'll be here if you need to talk." Shizuo smiled, running a hand through Kasuka's hair. "Thanks." Yawning he headed back upstairs, feeling slightly better. Pushing open the door, he saw that Izaya had rolled over, taking up most of the bed. Without a word, he climbed into the futon, that had been set up, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Shizuo groaned, turning over as he felt someone shake him. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Time to get up." He groaned again, keeping his eyes closed. Someone poked his cheek, he ignored it the first time, turning over as they did it. The third time, he was on the verge of snapping the annoying digit. "Nii-san, time to get up." Coffee eyes snapped open, seeing a smirking Izaya above him and his brother at the door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Rubbing his eye, he covered a yawn, pushing himself up. Grabbing his uniform he headed for the bathroom, only for the damn flea to run by him. "Me first." He clenched his fist as the bathroom door closed, the lock clicking in place. He was seconds away from smashing the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lets get some breakfast, nii-san."

"Yeah" Dumping his uniform back onto his bed, he followed Kasuka down the stairs. "Good morning." The twins were pouring their cereal. The two adults had toast. The kitchen had never been so crowded. Making his way past everyone, he grabbed the box, pouring his own. Opening the fridge, he saw there was only a small amount of milk left. "Kasuka did you want cereal?"

"No, I'm having toast." The blond shrugged, pouring the last of his milk over his cereal, grabbing a spoon. There wasn't really anywhere to sit, so he stood where he was, scooping up mouthful after mouthful. He finished just a happy looking Izaya bounded into the room. His eyes widened, seeing the uniform the other was wearing. Where as the uniform was a light blue, Izaya was wearing black pants, a black blazer that cut off half way and a long red t-shirt.

"How do I look?" Quickly he put the dish in the sink, moving out of the room. "About time, Izaya." He could still hear Kyouko about how handsome her precious son was, while his sisters teased him. So he thought he looked good, it wasn't a crime. Shaking his head, he grabbed his uniform, hurrying to the bathroom.

"Have a good day." Both adults waved them out of the door. He was caught walking between Kasuka and Izaya. "Ah, don't forget nii-san. My play, are you still coming to watch me practice?" Shizuo nodded. "I already said I would. Come on thanks to someone, it looks like we're going to be late." Izaya grinned at them. "I'm hurt, Shizu-chan. You were the one who spent so long in the bathroom. Was you being a naughty boy?" The blond blushed. "Shut up, flea. Who was it that spent ages in the shower in the first place. Were you too busy looking in a mirror?"

Shizuo glared at him, while Izaya only smirked. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You're walking a bit fast. I'm surprised a monster like you cares about school." Damn flea. "Please watch your mouth, Orihara-san." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So the younger brother protects the older one?" Shizuo looked apologetically at Kasuka. He would like nothing better to crush the flea, but he couldn't leave Kasuka on his own.

Eventually they reached the gates, expecting them to be closed, since school had now started. To his surprise they were still open, well they were being held open, by the few people he counted as friends. The teacher on duty was trying to get them to class. One side was being held open by Kadota, the only other person that didn't wear the uniform and Shinra.

The other side was held open by the rest of Kadota's gang. A girl and a boy who cared more about manga, than their lessons and the other boy who spent ages drooling over a van he wanted to buy when he got his licence. All five let go as soon as the three stepped through. "See sir, they aren't late. They made it in before the gates shut."

The teacher on duty shook his head. "Lessons started five minutes ago. All of you are now late. Go to the principals office. Now." Groaning they all headed into the school. "It was worth a shot. Thanks guys." Kadota shrugged. "It didn't work though, now we're all going to get a lecture." The otaku squealed. "But this is so good. Dotachin risking detention for Shizu-Shizu. Ah, real life boys love at our school."

Both of them turned away from each other, ignoring what had just passed through Karisawa's lips. "Wait, so who's this." For the first time since he entered the gate, everyone finally noticed Izaya. Shinra groaned shaking his head. "Well, this is a surprise. This is Izaya Orihara, we went to school together, he's a bit of an asshole, but he's not really that bad."

The teen laughed. "That's not nice, Shinra. Its been a while. My mother and Shizu-chan's father are getting married, so I'm going to school here." All eyes turned to Shizuo. "Wow, congratulations. So, you're going to be step brothers?" The blond slowed next to Shinra, as everyone else bombarded the new student with questions. "That's two favours we've done for you already this morning, Shizuo."

"Two?" He looked at his friend in confusion. Shinra grinned, lowering his voice. "Keeping the gates open and trying to stop you from being late." Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "And?" Both of them stopped, the blond crouching to hear what his friend was whispering. "And letting you see your lover this early." Shizuo gaped like a fish out of water. "What? Who do you mean?"

Shinra shook his head. "Your crush isn't a crush any more. You two are in a relationship, aren't you." The blond opened his mouth to deny it. "Your shirt's open, you can see the love bites. Besides I'm your friend, did you think I wouldn't notice? Don't look so panicked. I won't tell anyone." He nodded in silence, Quickly doing up the buttons he had left undone in the rush. "Hey you two, hurry up." Both of them grimaced as another high pitched squeal filled the air. "Look another pairing, Shinracchi and Shizu-Shizu."

Izaya laughed, Kadota attempted to keep is friend quiet, Shizuo turned away. The only one that made any kind of response was an indignant Shinra. "Hey, I have my beloved, waiting for me at home. None of you can even compare to my darling." The blond shook his head. "Nii-san, are they always like this?" Smiling at his younger brother, he nodded. "Pretty much."

Next:- A replacement teacher


	5. A replacement teacher

**A replacement teacher**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

The closer they got to the principal's office, the more his movements slowed, his cheeks becoming flushed. Shinra jabbed him in the ribs, no doubt warning him, that his feelings were visible. It was Kadota that knocked on the door. Erika and Walker were in a heated conversation.

Izaya was leaning against the door, eyes locked on him. He shook his head, feeling more than slightly creeped out. "Come in." Turning away, he covered his mouth, hiding the smile that had appeared hearing his lover's voice. Kadota opened the door, everyone else following, Shinra was the last in, closing the door.

All of them stood in a long line, in front of Tom's desk. He raised an eyebrow, gaze travelling along the line, his gaze briefly lingering on the blond. "You should all be in class." Kadota shrugged. "The teacher at the gate, told us to come here." The principal sighed. "All of you?" Shinra answered for them. "We didn't want Shizuo or Kasuka to be late. Especially Izaya, its his first day."

Shizuo kept still, his legs tightly closed and for once he was glad his uniform wasn't too tight. That gaze made his knees weak. "Well, firstly. Izaya welcome to our school. Now give me one reason, I shouldn't give you all a detention." He tried not to shiver. The flea ruined it all, by stepping forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, about the rules." Shizuo shook his head, like Tom would believe that crap.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to make you miss your first class. You can go." Izaya shot him a smile, as he walked past all of them. He heard Shinra's whisper. "I told you he was an ass hole." The blond grinned bitterly, as the door opened and closed. "Tanaka-sensei, they did it for our sake. I'll take the blame." He cut off his brother's protest. Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Shizuo Heiwajima, you stay. The rest of you can go."

Shinra winked at him, before turning to leave. Kasuka patted him on the back. "Sorry, nii-san." He nodded, watching him leave the room. Kadota rested his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry man. We tried." The blond smiled. "Thanks Kadota. I'll see you at lunch." The other teen nodded. "Come on your three." He dragged the two otakus from the office, closing the door behind him.

The two of them waited in silence. Shizuo standing there, Tom sitting at his desk. "Your friends care about you, Shizuo." Yeah they did. He smiled as Tom rolled the chair back, making his way to the door, there was a click as the door locked. "Although the new kid seems a bit off." The blond grinned bitterly, picking up a pile of paperwork and dropping it on the floor and closing the curtains. "So its the desk today?"

Shizuo sighed as strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. The blond turned in his grasp, leaning up so their lips brushed. Long fingers, quickly worked at his uniform, letting it drop to the floor. His shoes and pants followed. Pulling his self up on the desk, he held out his wrists. "Shizuo..."

The blond shook his head. "Please Tom." The principal sighed, loosening his tie. "I need you to." He didn't move as the tie was removed from his lover's neck, the loop slipped over his hands and pulled tight, biting into his skin. Shizuo sighed, nipping at the older man's lips. He needed this, to contain the monster, make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

Tom kissed him back, taking control as Shizuo gasped into his mouth, letting the other explore, his cavern. Tongues entwined around each others, the kiss becoming sloppy, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth, a thin string connecting them as they broke apart. "More." And then they were clinging to each other, Shizuo's trembling fingers working on Tom's belt. A moan slipped from between his lips, strong fingers tweaked at his nipples, his wet muscle trailing along his neck. His fingers faltered in their movement, leaning back against the desk.

Tom's hand slid down his abdomen, cupping his growing arousal. Strong fingers gripped him, slowly stoking him to full hardness. "Hurry. I can't miss the next class." He blinked at the grin he received. "You can't be late." damp fingers worked his body, making him arch his back, biting his lip to stop the escaping moans. "Your teacher called in sick, I'll be your substitute."

The blond nodded, laying on his back, encouraging slicked fingers inside him. "He held his bound wrists tightly to his chest, giving in to the pleasure that had overtaken him. Fingers pushed into him, stretching him and prodding into his prostate. And now one hand stroked him, the remaining fingers rolling his sack, as he writhed underneath the older man.

His abdomen tightened and he knew he was about to cum, his body shook, his eyes widening. His orgasm hit him hard, covering his stomach and the top of the desk. Shizuo lay there limp, his legs swinging uselessly. "Are you okay? Shizuo." He nodded, his breath coming out harsh and uneven. "Do you want to continue?" He finally came down from his high, pushing himself up and wrapping his legs around Tom, bringing him closer.

He blinked as if he missed something, Tom's pants were missing, his hardened protected cock, prodding teasingly against his hole and then he was full. Legs over the man's shoulders, he shifted forward, into the intrusion, enjoying every moment. His vision turned pure white, as Tom hit that spot, that send him off the edge. "Fuck. There."

He lay back on the desk, unable to move. He jolted as Tom slowed his rhythm, a last few deep thrusts, the older man tensing, before he pulled out. He watched through half lidded eyes, as Tom pulled out of him, carefully rolling the condom off, his now flaccid member and throwing it away.

He was left naked on the desk, Tom vanishing from sight, he came back seconds later, holding a glass of water. "Here." Shizuo thanked him, pulling himself up and wincing at the movement. Emptying the glass, he rested his head against Tom's shoulders. The older male, helped him dress, buttoning up his shirt, while he tried to pull on his pants. "I love you, Shizuo."

Shizuo said nothing, focusing on the button of his pants. "Shizuo? Is everything okay?" Tom was used to his confessions being ignored. "Yeah. Its fine." The other man nodded, not believing it for a second. "Are you sure? Everything at home okay?" The blond sighed, Tom tried to act like his counsellor. "I'm fine Tom. I'm gonna go to class." Giving him a quick kiss, he pulled himself up, trying not to limp as he unlocked the door.

By the time he got to his classroom, the limp was barely noticeable. He knocked on the door, opening it, only to have the entire class and teacher look at him. "I'm glad you decided to join us, Heiwajima." Turning away from everyone's gaze he looked back at his teacher. "Sorry sensei, I was with the principal."

"Again? Do try and stay out of trouble. Take your seat." He grimaced as he made his way to his desk, seeing that the one behind was occupied. Crimson eyes gleamed up at him. Of all the damn classes he could have been put in, it had to be his. And now he was stuck with him at school and at home. He tried not to flinch as he sat down, not at all comfortable that Izaya was sitting behind him.

He cursed as his chair moved, knowing who the culprit was. Ignoring him, he held his anger as his chair was kicked again. "Cut it out, Izaya." The other teen didn't reply, again kicking his chair. HE shot up out of his seat, groaning in pain. "I said cut it out. You damn flea." And now the whole class was staring at him again. "Heiwajima. Sit down." Damn it. He grinned as the bell rang, ending the class.

Of course it didn't matter, he was still stuck with the teen. His attention though was drawn to their substitute teacher who had just walked into the room. The chatter that filled the room, stopped everyone lapsing into silence. "Settle down. Your teacher called in sick today. I will be substituting for her."

"Heiwajima, can you hand out these sheets?" with a nod, he got up, taking the pile from his lover. No one thanked him, or said anything about him. The last person was Izaya. He growled as the sheet was removed from his hand, a slight sting telling him he had a paper cut. Handing the rest back to Tom, he headed to his seat.

"You've each been given a sheet of paper, I want you to write an essay of something important to you." A few in the class groaned. He could feel Tom's eyes on him. So the man hadn't gotten the message. He was still trying to interfere. Putting the piece of paper to one side, he lay on the desk, with his arms crossed.

He swallowed the feeling of guilt. Tom couldn't know, not about how much his family meant to him. Not his nightmares or about his mother. He couldn't know any of it. And for some reason, he didn't want him to know about Izaya either. The fact they were sharing a bed in the same house. Even though they weren't doing anything wrong, he still didn't want him to know. "Shizu-chan. Are you falling asleep in class?" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. He was going to kill him. The damn annoyance.

Next:- A damn stalker


	6. A damn stalker

**A damn stalker**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Resisting the urge to get up and punch the flea in the face, he grit his teeth, keeping his head down. Luckily their substitute teacher hadn't said anything to him. The rest of the class was silent, heads down and writing. After all their substitute was the principal of the school.

Shizuo stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him, he should write something down. Something that didn't give much away. Picking up his pen, he began tapping it uselessly against the desk. He paused hearing more tapping. He didn't need to glance behind him, to see Izaya being his usual annoying self. Letting out a sigh, he put the pen to paper. Something important...

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Tom came round collecting the sheets, he kept his head down, avoiding the gaze that he could feel piercing through this head. A hand rested on his, fingers moving over his for a split second and then it was gone. "Orihara, you haven't written anything." He blinked turning around, seeing the other teen tilting his head slightly, staring at him with an unbreakable gaze.

And then his new brother grinned, a wide smirk spreading across his face and making him shudder. He couldn't look away as those sharp crimson eyes bored into him. "Shizuo, Orihara. Class has ended." He broke their involuntary staring match, his movements stuttered as he got up and left the classroom. Already the raven haired teen was next to him, holding onto his arm. "Shizuo, please report to my office after school."

"Tom-sensei, I have to watch my brother's rehearsal today." He could feel Izaya at his side, watching and listening. "Tomorrow morning then, I'll let your teacher know you'll be late." Shizuo nodded, leaving the room. He headed straight to the roof, pushing door open. "Shizu-chan, you're skipping class?" He had nearly forgotten the flea behind him. "Go away, flea."

He lay down on the ground, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. If he went to the infirmary too many questions would be asked and the most he would get would be a detention, he knew Tom wouldn't call his dad in. One of his eyes cracked open seeing the teen sit down next to him cross legged. "You should make it a little less obvious, Shizu-chan."

"What?" He didn't bother opening his eyes. "I already figured it out." His eyes snapped open feeling a weight on top of him. He looked up seeing Izaya staring down at him, sitting on his stomach, hands rested on his chest. "You're a naughty boy, silly protozoan. You're sleeping with Tom. Right?"

Shizuo glared up at him, he could easily push the annoyance away from him. His breath hitched at the cold blade held against his throat. "Don't move, I wouldn't want to cut you." The blond stared at him eyes wide. "What do you want? Damn flea." He jumped feeling his shirt being untucked a hand sliding across his skin. "I want you, Shizu-chan. What I want I get."

"I already told you, I have someone." The flea shrugged. "The principal and he doesn't really count. You don't love him do you? I can tell. You don't trust him either. Its why you're so pissed off at the moment." The blond grit his teeth, laughter filling his ears. "Tom-san tried to get you to open up. You aren't in a relationship, Shizu-chan. You're using him and that silly protozoan, makes everything easier for me."

His eyes widened as crimson eyes got closer, the other teens lips brushing against his. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to let Izaya in. The knife bit deep, making him gasp. The flea took that opportunity to force his tongue in his mouth, filling him with disgust. He bit down, keeping his teeth clamped, tasting the metallic liquid that filled his mouth.

The knife left his throat as Izaya pulled back, blood dripping from his mouth. Shizuo punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. Wiping his mouth with the back of his mouth, he stood and glared at the laughing teen. "Hm, I didn't think you'd hit me, after all you wouldn't want daddy to find out. Keep me entertained, Shizu-chan."

He was left standing dumbstruck, laughed still echoing in his ears, even after the crazy teen left the rooftop, the door closing shut behind him, leaving him alone. "Fuck!" He launched his fist forward slamming it into the wall with all his strength, he wasn't sure if it was the bricks or his bones that cracked. Izaya knew, the damn flea had seen right through him.

That wasn't what irritated him, his fingers raised to his mouth, lips warm and damp with blood, Izaya had bitten him too. He could still feel those crimson eyes burning into him, those lips on his and that damn heated tongue in his mouth. The teen was bordering psychotic, but he realised he didn't hate him, or maybe he did, there was another feeling underneath the surface. Things with Izaya would be complicated and he knew he wasn't ready to handle it.

The rest of the day passed by without anything special happening, well almost. He sat through his lessons in silence, when it was lunch time he went back up to the roof meeting with the usual gang, Izaya deciding to join them, being his annoying self as usual. He wanted to pick him up and throw him from the roof, out of his life, but nothing was ever that simple. The flea stayed as close as possible to him, always managing to brush up against him, slim hand resting on some part of his body.

No matter how many times he knocked him away or punched him, though he made sure none of his hits landed on the flea's face, he kept coming back for more, never leaving him alone. He knew that he wouldn't be able get away. It only got worse when he went back to class, a rose falling out of his desk. It landed on his lap.

Shizuo winced as he tried to pick it up, the thorns digging into his skin. Letting it go in pain, it fell to the floor. Damn the flea, what the hell was he pulling now? Opening his hand he could see the tiny cuts that littered his palm, each one drawing blood. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." He shot him a glare, as Izaya walked into the room. "Like you don't know, is this another of your games?"

The other teen stayed silent, gaze drawn to his bleeding hand. Before he could say anything Izaya stepped closer, treading on the thorny rose, taking hold of his wrist. He blinked as his hand was lifted and brought to the teen's lips, a wet tongue licking his palm. The blond tried to pull away, but it seemed Izaya was stronger than he looked. "There, disinfected." He shook his head in disgust. So that was his plan. Hurt him and make it all better?

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Where did the rose come from?" He didn't bother to answer. If Izaya was going to pretend he knew nothing about it, then that was fine, he would just keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't pull anything else. "Shut up, flea." His hand hurt when he clenched it, meaning it was a bitch to write or pick up a pen. Resting his head on the desk, he stared out of the window up at the sky.

Once the final bell had rung, he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, making his way down the stairs. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." Turning his head, he saw the flea keeping in pace with him. "I agreed to watch Kasuka's rehearsal. Go... home." He shivered at the hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll watch too. You're supposed to be looking after me." Cursing inwardly, he brushed the hand off, heading to the stage.

"Nii-san, you came." He nodded at his younger brother, following him down the steps. "We started about ten minutes ago, so we shouldn't be that long." Although Kasuka's expression was blank as usual, he could tell his brother was happy to see him. "Orihara-san. You came too." He grit his teeth as the black haired teen stepped forward rubbing his hand on Kasuka's head. "Someone has to keep Shizu-chan company. Right? Kasuka-kun."

Shizuo sat down in one of the seats, Izaya sitting next to him. He watched as the teacher told everyone to return to the stage. Crossing his arms, he sat back in his seat, knowing he was going to be there for a while. "Hmm, he's quite good. Why Romeo and Juliet?" The blond ignored him, listening to his brother's performance and not understanding a word of it.

They were quite far into it now, Izaya silent next to him, watching with those eyes that could see everything. "Romeo huh? Doesn't really suit him." That one comment broke the silence, the flea resting a hand on his leg. "I'm bored, Shizu-chan. Lets do something else." He brushed the hand from his lap, only for it to go back to the same place. "You can't get rid of me, silly protozoan."

"Everyone stop! That's enough for today, you can all go." Shizuo brushed the teen's hand off for the final time, standing up and making his way to his younger brother. "Nii-san. What did you think?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You were amazing." Not that he understood anything. "Thanks. Lets go." The three of them walked up the steps, following the corridors until they were walking across the playground and out of the school.

"How was your day? Nii-san." Shizuo shrugged. "I was late for class, but apart from that the same as usual. What about you?" Kasuka stared at him blankly. "Same as usual. The next rehearsal is at lunchtime tomorrow. Can you come and watch?" He nodded his head, though he knew his brother would be fine without him.

Both their father and Izaya's mother welcomed them home, asking how their days were, he told them the same thing he had said to Kasuka. Jogging up the stairs he went into his room, closing his door behind him. Dropping his bag onto his bed, he fell back staring at the ceiling. If this was how his life was going to be from now on, he was screwed. Izaya was draining, just like a flea.

Opening his eyes, he caught a small triangle of white poking out of the front pocket on his bag. Reaching over, he tugged it out, holding up the white envelope. There was no writing on it, to say who it was to. Since it was in his bag, he opened the flap, pulling out a folded piece of paper. There was a single sentence in red in the centre of the paper in neat handwriting. _They can't have you._

Next:- A confusing situation


	7. A confusing situation

**A confusing situation**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

The flea again? Whatever sick game he was playing, he wouldn't be a part of it. Ripping the note up and throwing it away, he lay back on his bed, thinking about his situation with Tom. It wasn't fair on him, to keep acting the way he was. Maybe he should be a little more honest and tell him the truth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Izaya breezing in like the room was his. "Shizu-chan, are you laying like that waiting for me?" The door closed, leaving them together in a room that seemed to grow smaller. "Don't be stupid. Why are you in here? Flea." His new future brother grinned removing his clothes, all the time those crimson eyes were on him. "Its my room too, Shizu-chan. In case you forgot that."

As soon as he saw Izaya move closer, he rolled from the bed, quickly moving to the door. "Stop screwing around." Opening the door, he escaped down the stairs, the flea's laughter following him. Shizuo bumped into Kasuka as he was leaving the kitchen, his younger brother staring at him blankly. "Nii-san. Dinner is ready." Nodding his head, he took his place at the table. Trying to get the image of Izaya's body out of his head.

"Shizuo-san." Mairu and Kururi were clinging to Kasuka as his brother took his own seat, once again leaving the seat next to him free. He grimaced as the seat was occupied by a happy looking Izaya. Damn it. What did he have to do to get away from him? Warm fingers wrapped around his own, making him pull his hand away, resting both of them on the table. "How was school?"

Izaya's mother was kind and gentle, smiling at him, while she put their plates in front of them. "It was okay, the same as usual." It was odd how easy it was to talk to her. For once he would have a real mother, one that cared about him. "Izaya, how was your first day?" He tried not to jolt at the hand on his thigh, slim fingers lazily trailing up and down. "Interesting."

Shizuo said nothing to that, picking up his knife and fork and quickly eating, trying to ignore the fact that the flea was getting pretty damn close to a certain area, he could already feel his face heating up. "Kyouko and I have found a few houses, that we like, over the next week we'll choose which one we prefer." Soon he would have his own room, he would be away from the damn nuisance currently sitting next to him.

"I'm done, thank you for the food." He stood quickly away from that wondering hand. "Kasuka, did you need help with your homework?" It wasn't safe to go back to his own room. His younger brother nodded. "Thanks nii-san. I'm finished too." Leaving their plates where they were, he followed Kasuka up to his bedroom. "Orihara-san again?" Nodding his head, he found somewhere to sit, making sure not to step on the two futons next to the bed.

"What do you need help with?" His brother gave him a small smile, though his eyes remained expressionless. "I've already done everything. You can stay here, to get away from him." Was he that easy to see through? "Thanks Kasuka." Laying down, he closed his eyes, head resting on Kasuka's pillow.

He woke up to the sound of his new future sisters running into the room. Remembering he was in Kasuka's room, he sat up giving him a questioning glance. "How long was I out?" It looked like Mairu and Kururi were getting ready for bed. "A few hours. You'll have to go back to your own room now." Running a hand through his hair he nodded. "Thanks Kasuka."

Before he ran his bath, he checked to see if Izaya was in the bathroom, hiding somewhere, once he was sure it was clear, Shizuo put the plug in and turned the taps on, waiting for it to fill up. Tomorrow morning he would go and see Tom, that was when he would decide where there relationship would go next.

After making sure the door was locked, the blond removed his clothes, sliding into the water. He didn't know whether he loved Tom or not, he only knew he couldn't say those three words that seemed to be so important to the man. Then again what did he feel about the damn flea? he was demanding, forceful, annoying and liked masquerading as his stalker. There wasn't a single good thing about him. So why was he feeling so damned confused? Why had Izaya managed to crawl into his head and become near impossible to remove?

He had to climb out, when he felt the water becoming cold, he knew he had stayed in the bath too long when he looked at the wrinkled tips of his fingers. Pulling himself from the tub, he pulled the chain, removing the plug to let the water drain. Crap, he hadn't brought any clothes in with him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped from the bathroom, pleading to whoever that the flea wouldn't be in his room.

No such luck, the black haired nuisance was rummaging through his things. Ignoring him, he stepped over to his wardrobe, pulling out his pyjamas and boxers. "Ne, Shizu-chan are you trying to tempt me?" He felt some thing stir, seeing those crimson eyes roam up and down his body. "Stay the hell away from me, flea." He quickly left the room, locking the bathroom door and getting dressed in record time.

When he went back, the flea was still doing the same thing, ignoring him he climbed into bed, rolling so he was facing the wall. Even with the annoyance in the room, he found himself falling asleep quickly, falling head first into his nightmares, well no, they were memories, ones he wished he could forget.

_A young Shizuo got out of bed, attempting to open the door. It was locked, but he didn't have a lock on his door. He used a little of his strength, trying to force it open. "Dad? Kasuka?" He didn't call for his mother's help, he had learned not to. "Shut up, stay in there you monster." It was her voice. He knew then she had blocked the door. _

_His dad and Kasuka had gone out, leaving the two of them alone. It was the day he had enough, the day he had attempted to tell his father and brother. Turning around, he looked at his bedroom window, next to it was a tree, he knew he could climb. _

_Pulling himself up onto the ledge, the window opened easily with his strength, the wind blew past him, as he climbed onto the outside ledge, reaching for the tree branch, he managed to grab it, shuffling along. He almost made it, his food slipping and then he was falling backwards, He flailed trying to catch hold of something, before he hit the ground, hearing his shoulder crack. _

_His mother had found him two minutes before his father and brother returned, no doubt unblocking the door and realising he wasn't there. He had been the one in trouble, for climbing where he shouldn't and making his mother worry. He couldn't say anything as his mother clung to his father sobbing. _

_The dream quickly shifted he was his present age, in Tom's office. He could feel his body heating up, a hand sliding from his abdomen, past the waist band of his pants. He was sitting at Tom's desk, in his lap, letting those fingers work their magic, they curled around his growing length, freeing it from its confines, the feeling getting stronger._

Shizuo blinked, finding himself looking into the darkness of his room. Usually he didn't have dreams like that. It was then he realised someone was pressed against his back, arms around his waist, one hand around his cock. He jolted in surprise, alerting the one behind him that he was now awake. "Shh! Stay still, Shizu-chan." The damn flea, well who else would it be.

"What the hell are you doing?" He reached down to break that hand, again feeling a cold blade at his throat. His blood ran cold, unlike the rest of his body. Izaya's fingers trailed along his quickly growing member, his hand fisting around it, giving him pleasure he didn't want. The blond bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to break free.

He lay there, feeling something digging into his ass, the damn flea was spooning him, skilled hands bringing him to the edge, as he stroked him. "Don't hold back. Come for me, Shizu-chan." And just like that he did. He was turned on by the fucking flea. He closed his eyes in disgust, knowing Izaya had made him cum. "Good boy." He wasn't some damn dog. When they reach school tomorrow, he was going to rip him a new one.

Fingers carded through his hair, he was left wondering why such an ass hole had such a gentle touch. The blade from his throat vanished, Izaya climbing off of the bed. He closed his eyes, cursing himself and everyone around him. It wasn't long before the door creaked open, making him freeze. A cold wetness hit his stomach, from what he guessed was a wash cloth, he could hear Izaya humming as he cleaned him, teasingly washing his flaccid cock.

Smacking the offending hand away, he tucked it back into his boxers, turning over and closing his eyes. Not only did he have to watch out for the flea's antics in the day time, he now had to worry about being molested in his sleep. "Aw, you don't want to go any further?" Just this once. It couldn't be helped. Reaching out he grabbed the flea, lifting him up with ease. He only heard quiet laughter through the darkness.

Opening the door to his wardrobe, he shoved him in, closing the doors. He then picked the whole thing up and turned it so the doors faced the wall and could barely be opened. "Wait, Shizu-chan!" Smiling to himself, he crawled back into bed, knowing he would be safe for the rest of the night.

So why when he woke up the next morning, he found himself in Izaya's arms, the damn annoyance nuzzling his neck? "Flea?" Crimson eyes gleamed. "Yes, Shizu-chan?" The blond pushed him away, not liking where those hands were going. "I trapped you in the wardrobe." That smirk scared him. "I know, that wasn't very nice of you." He shook his head as if he was scolding him. "How did you get out?" He backed away as Izaya attempted to kiss him. "You don't need to know. I'm showering first." He watched in confusion as his new future brother practically danced from the room.

This time they were all on time for school, Shizuo separating from the group and making his way to Tom's office. "You know, students don't usually look so happy when going to the principal's office." He hadn't even noticed the flea following him. "What do you want flea?" Izaya only smiled at him, one that filled him with dread. "You forgot something." He blinked in confusion, as his collar was pulled down.

Too late he realised what the flea meant to do. Sharp teeth broke the skin as they nibbed at sucked at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. He released just as quickly, growling as he saw everyone staring at him. "Have fun, Shizu-chan." Izaya made his way through the crowd, hands behind his back. He had given him a damn hickey. Pulling his shirt collar back up, he felt his mood drop.

Izaya was becoming a major problem. Even so, he had agreed to see Tom, knocking twice on the door. "Come in." He did as he was told, locking the door behind him. As usual the curtains were drawn. "Good morning, Shizuo." He smiled as Tom got up, putting his arms around him, their lips touching briefly. Already Tom was working on his clothes, making him panic in case he saw the mark. "Wait, Tom-sensei. I think I'm coming down with a cold. Do you mind if we do this with our clothes on?" It was quick thinking even for him.

"Nothing serious, I hope." Shizuo shrugged in reply, working on his pants. He pushed Tom onto the floor, straddling the man's hips and working at his belt. He was pulled into a kiss, which he would usually enjoy, but this time he was reminded of the flea's lips against his, already comparing how different they were. And when his cock was grabbed, he thought of slimmer fingers, curling around him. Shit. That was probably bad.

But he still had this, he still had the feel of Tom's cock filling him, nothing could could change that and it was only Tom, who he had taken into his mouth. He could still do those, maybe somewhere along the line, he would forget Izaya's touches, the ones that made him burn for more. "Shizuo? Everything okay?" He felt guilty, when a hand was placed on his forehead. "Maybe we shouldn't do it today."

Sighing in resignation, the blond stood, pulling his pants up. "Sorry, Tom sensei." Larger fingers ruffled his hair, he thought back to the flea's fingers, the way they threaded through his dyed blond locks. "No, don't worry about it, your health comes first. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Shizuo nodded, hoping he wasn't going to try and get him to open up again.

"If you can't trust me with words, do you think you could trust me in sex?" Didn't he already? "I want you to come to my house, Shizuo. So we can take this to the next level." He opened his mouth, closing it again. "I want you to think about it, before you give me your answer. Come and see me again, when you're ready." Shizuo nodded dumbly, accepting the kiss. He turned away, leaving the room, earlier than either of them had planned.

Going to Tom's house? They had never discussed that before. How would he explain it to his dad? The blond trudged to his locker, putting in his combination. The door opened, allowing him to grab his books. His hand stopped as he saw the same envelope with the same red writing. _You are mine. _Knowing it was one of the flea's tricks, he picked it up, taking out the two photos inside. The first showed him in Tom's office in a compromising situation. The second showed him on the roof, kissing Izaya.

His entire being froze, gaze locked onto that one photo. His mind running like a hamster in a cage. If Izaya was his stalker, then why was there a photo of the two of them together? What the hell did that mean? Already he could feel his temper rise, why was everything so damn confusing? Shoving the photos in his pocket, he ripped his locker from the wall hurling it down the corridor. It wasn't surprising that several doors opened to see what the noise was. "Heiwajima go-" Yeah yeah, he already knew, turning back the way he came, he walked back to the principal's office.

Next:- A difficult decision


	8. A difficult decision

**A difficult decision**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. So there's been a few guesses already about who the stalker is, Kadota, Tom and Izaya. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and if you're looking for a good anime, try Blood lad, I watched the ten episodes in one day. :)_

Instead of going back to Tom's office, Shizuo waited until the teacher had gone back in to the classroom before heading in the opposite direction and going back to his own. His lover had already told him not to come back, so even if he didn't love him yet, it was the least he could do. His teacher said nothing as he arrived late, though he could see the flea looking happy with himself.

The room became smaller, he could see every single student. Did any of them send him those notes? Most looked away, while the rest were trying not to draw attention to themselves. A scowl on his face, he trudged to his seat, pulling the chair back. Not that he was left alone, the back of his chair was kicked, making him turn around.

Crimson eyes gleamed. "You're early, Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, he tried not to touch the mark he had been given. "Shut it flea." That's right, that's all it really was. A meaningless flea bite from an annoying parasite. "So short tempered. How do you manage to keep up a relationship?" The desk cracked beneath his vice grip, feeling his eye twitch.

Izaya leaned over the desk, still grinning. "Ne, does he know he's not the only one to touch you?" His other eye twitched to the point he was continuously blinking. Trying to calm himself and keep his temper, the blond repeated the mantra in his head. _Must not kill! Must no- _Too late. The wood splintered under his fingers, the rest of the desk, lifted above his head. "Shut up and die!" The class cowered, the flea grinned dodging out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" What was left of his desk, crashed harmlessly into the back of the wall. Izaya was gone, running from the room with a laugh. "Izaayaaaaaa!" Shouting his name, the blond teen finally lost his temper, charging after the nuisance. "Get back here and let me kill you!" As he left the classroom, he could hear his teacher calling their names.

His future brother was fast, taking each corner with ease, while he barrelled clumsily after him. Deciding to even the odds, Shizuo ripped up one of the lockers, hurling it down the corridor. "Come on, protozoan." He didn't stop, for once feeling his legs burn from the amount of running. No one had managed to push him this far, just the thought made those feelings bubble up again.

The blond followed the flea out of the building, across the concrete, watching as the annoyance vaulted over the school gate with ease. Not wanting to be outdone, he attempted the same, surprise filling him as he made it to the other side, though his landing was sloppier. Still he managed to recover his feet pounding on the ground, his heart thudding, for once completely out of breath. So why did he feel so exhilarated?

Their fun if you could call it that, was cut short as he rounded the corner, no sign of Izaya, instead headlights greeted him as an oncoming van sped towards him. His eyes closed knowing he couldn't move out of the way in time, the only thing he could do was brace himself for impact. At the last moment a steel like grip locked onto his fore arm pulling him out of the way at the last second, hearing the horn beep like a scream in his ears.

Blinking in confusion he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a grinning Izaya. "What the hell?" Didn't he want him to get hit? "Really protozoan, you should be thanking me." Shizuo blinked again, feeling his body pinned to the flea's, stomach to stomach, slim arms that were stronger than they looked held him. Glaring at him, he broke away easily, turning away and hoping that the heat he was feeling wasn't visible on his cheeks. "Go die, flea. Where are we anyway?"

Izaya grinned beside him stepping closer. "We could skip school." The blond immediately shook his head, moving further, trying and failing to create space between them. "Ah, that's right. Shizu-chan wants to be a good boy for Tom." Grinding his teeth, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his uniform, lengthening his strides. He wasn't surprised how easily the flea kept up with him, matching him step for step.

His muscles cramped as he walked, feeling thoroughly exercised. Once again he thought of the challenges he had, all the delinquents and gangs coming after him and none of them had tested him, none of them had made him break a sweat. The annoyance beside him managed to push him to his limits, challenging him. And still the flea didn't step away, didn't run scared. He was still there. For that he was grateful, it didn't stop a smile breaking, his lips twitching upwards.

Both of them were late for class, the teacher saying nothing, clearly hearing about them from the one before. Shizuo strode forward wordlessly, taking a seat on his chair, he looked around seeing no sign of his desk. Resting his book on his leg, he growled at the student next to him, shuddering as he heard the voice behind him. "Aw, Shizu-chan doesn't have a desk. You can share mine." No chance in – and the teacher agreed.

Deciding he had destroyed enough for today, the blond forced himself to turn around in his chair, sitting on the other side of the flea's desk, brooding in silence. His pen snapped in his grip, pressure against his leg, Izaya trying to look innocent. _Must not kill! _Bringing his foot down he stepped on the offending foot, watching crimson eyes widen momentarily. Good.

As the bell rang for lunch, the class filed out. Shizuo got out of the room quickly, bumping into his friends as they left their own classrooms. "Shizu-Shizu, Iza-Iza. Are you coming to lunch?" The otaku was staring between the two of them a hungry look in her eye. He should have expected Izaya had caught up. Shinra was smiling, while Kadota was the same as usual. "No, I promised Kasuka, I'd watch his rehearsal."

"Sure, see you after school then." He waved goodbye as they went off in a different direction, jumping as an arm slid through his. "Aren't you going with them?" The damn flea shook his head. "Nope, I'm coming with you." Breaking away, he kept walking until he reached the stage. Kasuka was already in his costume, speaking his lines out loud. Trying to be quiet, he slid into one of the rows, taking a seat. The one next to him filled straight after.

He could tell his younger brother was good at acting, he was better at school too, where as he was only just passing. The complicated words filled the room, he couldn't understand them. Shifting in his seat, he stared attentively at the stage, while his mind wandered to his problems. Number one was sitting next to him. The second was his unknown stalker, who he had been positive it was one of Izaya's tricks.

The third problem being Tom. He knew the man was in love with him, he wanted to love him back. He just couldn't, not yet. If things carried on, their unstable relationship would end soon. His lover's suggestion made sense. If he couldn't open up to him at school, maybe he could if they met at other places. It could work. It was better than falling for Izaya, which he already knew was quickly becoming possible, no matter how much he denied it.

His only way out was to spend more time with Tom, try and deepen their relationship, hopefully he could become more honest. He didn't love the flea and the flea sure as hell didn't love him, it was just a game. The only one he had a chance with was the one who had told him again and again, how much he loved him. The one that had been patient and accepted all of his voiceless rejections. Tom was the safer option.

He knew he might have to face some of his problems, maybe tell Tom, but if that was the cost, he could handle it. Couldn't he? He had never told anyone what had happened, the only ones that knew were his family. Could he trust anyone else? What if the man changed after he found out? He would hate it if that lustful and loving look turned to pity.

"...Shizu-chan! Are you listening?" Breaking out of his thoughts, he turned to glare at the flea. "What?" Flinching he pulled his arm out of the flea's grasp, ashamed that he hadn't noticed. "No need to be shy. Kasuka-kun has finished." Shit. Glancing up he could see his younger brother, sitting on the edge of the stage, talking to a classmate. "Time to go, I'm bored."

Standing up, Shizuo headed down the steps, pausing as his brother was surrounded by his happy looking classmates. Still Kasuka caught his eye waving to him, a silent conversation between them. Turning around he made his way up the stairs, leaving through the exit. Maybe he still had time to fit in some lunch.

The blond made his way to his locker, seeing that it was bend out of shape but still there, someone had put it back up, the door creaking open as he touched it. "Loose your temper there?" Izaya was behind him looking over his shoulder. "What's that?" Now that the door was open, he could see another white envelope, quickly he removed it from his locker, stuffing it into his bag with the other one. He didn't bother touching the rose, knowing it would hurt him. "Oh, Shizu-chan has a secret admirer?"

If that's what you'd call his stalker. Taking out the plastic lunch box, he closed his locker, hearing it clang as the door jarred. "Shut it flea. Its none of your business." Turning away he made his way to the roof with his lunch, finding the rest of the gang there. "Shizu-Shizu you're here." His friends were sitting in a circle, enough space for him and another person. Taking a seat between Kadota and Shinra, he opened the lid, tucking into his lunch.

A few minutes later they were joined by a happy looking flea, that smile faded as he saw he couldn't sit next to him. Good. Instead Izaya took the seat between Shinra and Karisawa. "I thought you were watching your brother's performance?" Shizuo finished his mouthful, before answering Kadota. "It wasn't as long as I thought."

Karisawa and Walker were reading a book between them, Izaya was sitting there eating his lunch, annoying Shinra, while he made small talk with Kadota. "I saw your locker. Did you get in trouble for it?" Shrugging his shoulders he carried on eating. "One of the other teachers caught me." A shiver ran down his spine, feeling a gaze on him. Lowering his lunch, he looked around. They weren't the only ones on the roof, but he couldn't see anyone staring at him. "Shizuo?"

Shinra was giving him an odd look. "I said we're all coming around my house today. Are you coming?" Today? He was planning on seeing Tom after school. In the meantime he was thinking of something to tell his father. "I have detention for damaging my locker." His friend sighed, nodding in understanding. "We could wait for you." What did he do to deserve such good friends? "No, its fine. Thanks to the flea, I'm going to get in trouble for leaving school."

He was making up his mind and sticking to it. The blond would see how close he could become with Tom and see how far, their relationship could go. The bell rang ending his short lunch break. Shoving the empty box in his bag, he threw it over his shoulder. "Stay out of trouble." Smiling at Kadota, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Trouble followed him and his temper was his defence. "I'll try. You know how it is." Saying his goodbyes, he left Karisawa and Shinra to distract the flea, the damn nuisance had been with him all day.

His next classroom was on the third floor, which gave him time to see his stalker's latest note. Even though everyone was trying to avoid him, he still didn't have a lot of free space, the entire school making their way to their next classes. Fishing out the envelope, Shizuo held it in his hand. By the time he got halfway up the second set of stairs, he had removed it from the envelope.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he had the note in his hand. He paused briefly flipping the note open. It was the same as the others. There in neat red hand writing were the words _If I can't have you... This is your first warning. _Turning it over, he checked to see if there was any more words. Taking the final step, someone barged past him, knocking him off balance. Just as he was regaining it, the blond could feel a hand on his back.

There was a shocked gasp and a scream, his surroundings spun, making him look at the ceiling, a blur of faces swam past him. Ah, someone had pushed him. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for impact, his breath leaving him as he crashed into the lower floor, feeling the concrete break his fall. The screaming faded, his ears fuzzy, his eyes slipping shut, his body aching all over.

Forcing them open, he pushed his injured body up, gritting his teeth at the pain. His vision was becoming crowded as several people rushed forward. His head swam, his hair oddly damp. And then he was falling forwards after one shaky but successful step, this time he didn't see the floor rush to meet him. Black taking over his vision.

Next:- A hospital trip


	9. A hospital trip

**A hospital trip**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. On to the next chapter. As usual enjoy and let me know what you think._

Every inch of his body hurt, he wanted nothing more than to fall back into that darkness, where he couldn't feel a thing. Instead there was something next to him rustling, humming annoyingly. Forcing his exhausted body to work, Shizuo cracked his eyes open, staring up at the plain white ceiling, wondering what had happened.

He remembered walking to his next class, he remembered reading his stalker's next note. Ah, that was right. He had been pushed from the third floor, he had hit the ground floor, without stopping, feeling the impact. There was that rustling again. Keeping his head still, he let his eyes slide to the right, widening them in shock.

Izaya was sitting on the chair next to the bed he was currently laying in, holding his bag. Shit, he was holding the stalker's notes he had stuffed in there. Dropping the bag, those crimson eyes lifted, meeting his gaze. "Finally awake? Shizu-chan." That look scared him, that look was dangerous, but he couldn't look away. He was frozen.

"Ne, why didn't you tell me about these?" He said nothing, reading over the red handwriting. Glancing away, he let his eyes roam the room he was in. Next to him was a machine, letting him know he was in hospital. Letting his gaze drop, to his chest he could see the light green material underneath the white cover. Great, he was in a hospital gown.

His arms were lying by his side, on top of the covers. "Yes, you're in hospital Protozoan." Seeing no one else in the room, he turned back to the flea. "How long ago did you get these?" This time the notes were thrust into his face. "...N-none of your business." Turning his head away, he winced at the pain going through his head. "Of course it is, you're mine. Now, how long?"

"Just after you arrived. Happy?" He didn't get a reply, those crimson eyes taking on a faraway look. As if he could do anything anyway. Closing his eyes, he let his tired body rest. He thought he could feel a hand in his hair, but he knew the flea could never be that gentle. Even so it "feels nice."

The next time he opened his eyes, Izaya was still sitting next to him. Though now there were other voices in the room. "Nii-san! You're awake." He knew that voice. Keeping his eyes open, he saw his younger brother, hurry up to the bed. "Are you okay?" Kasuka threw his arms around him when he nodded, the blond bringing up his arm to pat him on the back, returning the hug. "I'm fine."

The other voice in the room had been his father. Those gently eyes, watching him with concern. "Are you okay? Son." Letting go of Kasuka, Shizuo attempted to sit up, gritting his teeth. "I feel a bit sore. When can I go home?" He had always hated hospitals, he had spent enough time in one as a kid. Once his bones had gotten strong enough, he had thought he was past it. "Izaya called me at work. Said you'd been in an accident."

He could feel the flea's sharp eyes on him, accusingly. They both knew it was no accident and that there would be more chances in the future that he could get hurt, until he found out who it was that had a death wish. Sure he had enemies, a few wanted to put him in hospital, but a crazed admirer. The thought had never crossed his mind, one of the things he thought would never happen to him.

"The doctor has already been to see you. You hit your head, they were worried you might have concussion and you've broken your leg. You got off lightly." Shizuo said nothing nodding his head, he was doing it again, he probably wouldn't be going to school for a while. So much for his family's new happy life. "You'll have to take time of school. Luckily it's only one leg, you should be using crutches in no time." He nodded, laying back against the pillows.

A knock at the door drew his attention, making the other three occupants look up. He caught all three expressions. His brother remained blank, Izaya was smirking and his father, had a look of pure anger. There at the door was his lover, holding a small bunch of flowers and a small box of his favourite sweets. "I've come to see how Shizuo is doing." He could feel his heart skip a beat, he had come to visit him.

"What kind of school are you running? Do you know what could have happened to my son?" Tom kept his expression the same, bowing slightly to the man in front of him. "I came to apologize as well, Heiwajima-san on behalf of the school. I regard my student's safety as a number one priority, I'm already looking into how this happened."

His father seemed to calm at that, letting his principal into the room. Tom stood by him, unable to get any closer, since the flea was sitting there. "These are for you." Gratefully he took the flowers, noticing the small white card and the chocolates. "Thanks Tom-sensei." Laying them to his side, he prepared himself his lover's questions. "I've heard from a few of the students. Do you remember what happened?"

His gaze went to his father. "Me and my friends were having lunch on the roof. When the bell rang, I made my way to my next lesson. The staircase was a bit crowded and then I fell." He was missing out a few crucial details. Counting Izaya as a friend was a lie, him falling was another lie. "Thank you. Take as much time off school that you need." And then with a formal goodbye, he was gone.

"I need to pick up some things from home, do you need anything?" he shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Izaya are you staying?" The flea nodded, making the older man smile. "Thank you." He watched his father leave, leaving Kasuka and Izaya. "I'll put the flowers in some water." As quickly as he could, without being seen, he took the card from the flowers, hiding it under the covers. Opening the box of chocolates, he popped one in his mouth, before offering to Kasuka, who took one.

Shizuo sighed, offering Izaya one, seeming as he did call his dad and he had remained at his side. "Aw, for me? I don't like sweets. Kasuka-kun, shouldn't you be going? Your play is tonight." How long had he been out? "I'll see you soon, nii-san." He nodded feeling bad, that he would miss the performance his brother had worked so hard for. "Good luck." The teen beside him grinned. "Yeah, break a leg."

"Which just leaves us, Shizu-chan." Great. "What did Tom-san have to say? I saw you hide the card." Choosing another chocolate, the blond turned away, ignoring him completely, it was none of his business. "I'll just have to get it myself then." There was that damn smirk again, a crafty hand, making its way underneath the covers. "Hey! Where are you touching?" Still he couldn't escape the moan that left his lips, when the flea touched him.

Shizuo could feel his face heat up in embarrassment, his arms useless, his body quickly turning to jelly. "Let go." A shiver ran through him, sending his blood south, a hot breath on his neck. "Your body is a lot more honest, I think I'll listen to that instead." Fuck, why did the damn flea have to make him a mess, he wasn't using his knife this time either. He wanted this. "At least close the door."

Shit, why had he said that? He had chosen already, he had chosen Tom. "Don't you think this is more fun? Anyone could walk in right now and see your face flushed in pleasure. Why don't you admit you want me? Ne, Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, trying to deny the pleasure he was feeling. "Who do you think would see you like this? The doctor? Kasuka? Or maybe your dad?" Underneath the heat, he could feel his flood run cold. Though it didn't stop him bucking into that teasing hand, demanding more friction. He almost missed the knock on the door, as he threw his head back, toes curling.

The loud squeal that rang through the room, that caught his attention. "I saw that, what are you two doing? Alone in a hospital room." She was quickly silenced by Kadota, who had a red face, knowing what they had been doing. His breathing was uneven, the shameless bastard next to him didn't help, removing his hand, from the covers, so everyone could see the white fluid covering them. Looked him in the eye, licking his damn fingers. The act only making him harder.

Breaking their locked gazes, he found his friends staring at him open mouthed. Cursing inwardly to himself, he wished the ground would hurry up and swallow him. It was Shinra who broke the silence. "Is this a bad time?" His face was redder than normal, refusing to meet his eyes, the same as Kadota. "No, its fine. We were finishing up anyway. Right? Shizu-chan." Kill. He was going to kill him for this.

"Are you two together then?" Trust Shinra to ask the awkward question. "Yes, he's just shy." Like hell they were together. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." Erika raised her hand, waving it around. "I did, I knew as soon as I met Iza-Iza, they would be together." Shoot him, now. This was humiliating. "Well, if you need any protection, let me know. I can take some from our medical supplies." This couldn't get any worse.

When his friends had finally had enough of embarrassing him and left, the flea had decided he couldn't wait any longer for the bathroom, leaving him alone. Checking the coast was clear and that he would have no more surprise visitors, Shizuo pulled the card out, flipping it open. _I hope you get better soon, love Tom. _Written below the words, was his lover's address and phone number. Clutching the card to his chest, he rolled over, minding his leg. Everything was messed up, becoming so complicated, he didn't know which way to turn. "What do I want?"

A man in a white coat came in followed by a nurse, he watched as his doctor picked up the clipboard, reading through it. By that time Izaya was back, sitting next to him. "Visiting hours finished ten minutes ago. You'll have to leave." His future step brother, stayed where he was, just staring at the doctor.

"Of course, I could make an exception." The man broke the gaze, looking scared? "Well then, this young man can stay with you. I'll be back to examine you later. If you need anything, the button is there. That's the phone, you're free to make any calls." Then he was gone, walking quickly from the room, the nurse on his heels. "Shift over, Shizu-chan. I need somewhere to sleep." Not that he had a choice in the matter. Izaya was already climbing in beside him. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan." He said nothing in reply, not moving an inch as he was kissed on the lips.

Shizuo woke up in the middle of the night, glancing behind him to see Izaya sleeping next to him, arms wrapped around his waist. It was uncomfortable in the tiny hospital bed. The flea a lot closer than necessary. "Oi, flea." No answer, not even when he nudged him. The nuisance was asleep. Shifting his position, he found himself staring up into the darkness at the ceiling.

There was no clock in the room, so he couldn't tell the time. Then again the ticking would probably piss him off. The teen next to him slept soundly, clinging to him, refusing to let go. His mind drifted back to the card, still clutched safely in his hand. Reaching up, he pulled the phone from its cradle, dialling the number in. Maybe it was too late, maybe he was asleep, maybe – _Hello? Tom Tanaka speaking. _

The phone creaked in his grip, the plastic threatening to crack. "...Tom." Shit, he was messing this up already. _Shizuo. Why are you still awake? You should be resting. _The blond smiled through the dark. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry about before with my dad." _No, its okay. You're lucky he cares so much about you. _

"Before the accident, I was going to come and find you after school." _Shizuo, tell me later, when we're face to face. _He carried on anyway, before he changed his mind. "I was going to say yes." His smile dropped at the silence on the other end. _Don't force yourself. We'll talk again, once you're better. I love you. _He opened his mouth, trying to force the words out. A rustle sounded down the phone as Tom sighed. _Good night, Shizuo. _He couldn't say anything. "Goodnight, Tom." Hanging up the phone, he lay back against the sheets, feeling slim arms tighten their grip.

Next:- A quick recovery


	10. A quick recovery

**A quick recovery**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews. The plot bunnies have already let me know how his one will end. So onwards to the next chapter. Enjoy._

A lot happens when you're not at school. He got bits and pieces from Shinra and Kadota, but nothing from Izaya or Kasuka, so he didn't find out until things got really bad. He had spent weeks at home being bored out of his mind, sitting in front of the television, watching his father and future step mother making out and being lovey dovey.

Not that it stopped anything. He still woke up to Izaya touching him, only this time he couldn't do anything about it, short of snapping the flea's wrists. He couldn't get up and shove him in the closet, even though he would somehow climb out with ease. But it was better than it was. As of tomorrow he would be going to school on crutches. He would get to see how his lover was, but he would be open to his stalker's attacks as well.

Until he was better his father would be driving the three of them to school. After an awkward shower in the morning, Shizuo managed to hobble down the stairs, it was slow but he was getting there. "Hurry up, Shizu-chan." As expected the flea was in a teasing mood, swinging on the banister behind him. "So slow." The blond shook his head. "Shut it flea."

"Make me, don't fall." He tried moving as quick as possible, though he could feel Izaya moving closer, voice low in his ear. "Should I help carry you?" He flinch forwards, his right crutch slipping. "Shit!" The nuisance reached out and caught his arm. "So clumsy." Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his crutch, jabbing it into Izaya's foot. Taking his chance he made his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning dad." His father pulled out a chair, letting him sit down. "Kyouko is still asleep." Leaning his crutches against the table, he started eating the bowl of cereal, that was set in front of him. "Good morning Kichirou." Izaya smiled, at his father. "Morning Izaya. Breakfast?" Kasuka was already up, handing his empty bowl over. "Morning, nii-san." He nodded back, with a mouthful of cereal.

"I wanted to give these to you two." Shizuo swallowed, taking one of the boxes a picture of a phone on the box. "If anything happens at school, you call me straight away." The blond smiled, finishing the rest of his cereal. Feeling excited, he opened the box, taking out his new phone. "Careful, Shizu-chan. Don't break it." Glaring at the flea, he turned away, going through the box. "Nii-san, hand me your phone."

He watched as Kasuka put the tiny card in, switching it on, glancing at his own phone before typing. "There. You have my number and dads." The phone was snatched away. "I'll put mine in too, Shizu-chan." He wanted to take it back, but at the moment his father walked in. "You boys done yet?" Izaya handed the phone back with a smirk. "Ready."

All three of them entered the car, Izaya's hand brushing his ass as he climbed in. "Shizuo, its your first day, take it easy, if anything happens call me and I'll come and get you, or go to that principal of yours. Izaya, Kasuka. Keep an eye on him." It was a ridiculously short journey, making him feel bad for getting his dad up.

The flea jumped out first, holding the door open for him. "Need any help? Shizu-chan." He glanced over to see his father nod in approval at how helpful he was being. Damn him.. Climbing out, he rested on his crutches, waiting for Kasuka to get out. Closing the the door, he waved. "Bye dad." Raising his head, he looked up seeing the school building. If he had been given his phone before, he could have still kept in contact with everyone.

All his friends were waiting at the gate for him. "Welcome back, Shizuo." Shinra smiled, Kadota trying to keep Erika from hugging him. "How do you feel? Shizu-Shizu." The blond smiled. "Never though I'd say I'm glad to be back." They all matched his pace, letting him take his time. "You missed a lot. After you went to hospital, Iza Iza nearly got hurt." His eyes widened, glancing at Izaya. "Are you worried? Shizu-chan."

"Someone pushed him, it was amazing, he did all these weird flips and landed safely. Everyone in the school was amazed. Oh and the principal called an assembly, because someone popped his tires. Dotachin made me stay quiet about it." Kadota flushed looking away. "Things have been pretty hectic." Shizuo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My dad gave me a phone this morning."

He froze as a hand reached into his trouser pocket and that definitely wasn't his phone, they were grabbing. "Got it." Who else would it be but Izaya. "Me first me first." His phone was passed around, everyone adding their numbers, before it was handed back. "I'll see you at lunch." As they entered the building everyone split their separate ways, Izaya following him.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his locker, seeing a red thorned rose, and two envelopes. Avoiding the rose, he opened the first. It was a joke. The card had sympathetic flowers on the front. _Get well soon _was written in red ink. _I'd hate for anything else to happen to you. _Sick bastard. Opening the smaller one, he found it was similar to the rest. _Be careful who you lose._ What the hell did that mean? "Let me see, Shizu-chan." Wordlessly, he handed them over, slamming his locker.

Izaya didn't stop him as he went the opposite direction of the classroom. Before he could make the distance within minutes, now it was taking too long. Everyone avoided him, but he could still hear the whispers behind his back. "That's Shizuo Heiwajima. He fell from the third floor." Trying to keep his calm, he made it to Tom's office, knocking on the door. "Come in." He jumped at the angry tone, pushing the door open.

"Tom-sensei?" The man's mood changed as soon as he saw him. "Shizuo. How are you feeling?" The blond smiled, letting his lover direct him to the chair. "I missed you." Leaning up he kissed him again and again. "So did I. Sorry about just then. Some brat has a vendetta against me." Shizuo said nothing, knowing it was because they were together. The curtains were drawn, the door locked. "Tom-sensei, I need you." Tom grinned, more than happy to oblige.

"Shit!" Shizuo struggled to get his pants back on, Tom helping him out. "Calm down, Shizuo." The blond took deep breaths. "Sorry." His lover just smiled . "I'll write you a note, so you can leave early for every lesson." The blond nodded. "Tom, I have a phone now." He handed it over, letting Tom put his number in. "Shizuo, do you want to come over next week?" He nodded, a smile on his face. "I'll text you. Get back to class." Taking his crutches and the note, he made his way to the door.

"Glad you could join us Shizuo. Everyone get in your pairs, Shizuo you're with Izaya." What? Glancing around he could see the tables had been pushed together. "Shizu-chan." Taking a seat, he glared at his new partner. "What's going on? Flea" Izaya grinned. "We've been put in pairs, like you can see. We're doing role playing. Do you know what that is? You can be the girl" Shit, why did he come back?

He had already had enough, ten minutes to the end of the lesson, he raised his hand, handing his teacher the note. "Izaya, go with him." Ugh. He left the classroom, Izaya beside him, deliberately moving slowly. "Where are we going?" Damn he wanted to kill him. "To the next class." The flea grinned. "We have ten minutes, I know something else we can do." Ignoring that suggestive gaze, he tried to move quicker. "Go to hell, flea."

Things had changed, instead of going to the roof, he followed his friends to the field, where they sat down under the trees. "After you fell from the third floor and Izaya got pushed off the roof, we started sitting here." Speaking of the annoying flea. He was nowhere to be seen. "If you're looking for Izaya, he doesn't have lunch with us any more, he gets in a black limo every lunch. Shizuo bit his lip, shaking his head. It wasn't his problem.

"Shizu-chan." Damn he thought that was the last of the flea. The bell would go in ten minutes, meaning he had to get to his next class. "Go away, flea." Izaya shook his head. "What if stalker-san gets you? Its dangerous for you protozoan." What did he have to do for him to go away. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"Aw, is Shizu-chan jealous?" Like hell he was. "No, I just wanted to know if I'll have peaceful lunchtimes from now on." The damn hand brushed his ass again. "I'm hurt. I was working." Having a part-time job wasn't allowed. "Good, I can rest easy then." He cursed as one of his crutches was knocked away, forcing him to lean on the banister. "Not quite protozoan. I just don't need to chase you any more."

Izaya moved closer, pressing against him, tongue against the shell of his ear. "You're already mine, Shizu-chan." The blond pulled away, glaring at the teen. "Like hell I am, get lost." The damn nuisance laughed. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I figured out what stalker-san's next move is. When it happens, you'll be begging me to fuck you. Give it up protozoan, you've lost." That look terrified him. "The bell is about to go, lets get to class." Snatching his crutch back, he turned away, face and ears red.

The rest of the lessons were boring, Izaya sitting behind him in every damn class, with the additional ten minutes on their own, where he got to tease and annoy him. He was glad when the final bell rang, just as he was climbing into his dad's car. "Shizuo, good day?" He wanted to lean against the window, but he was stuck between Kasuka and Izaya. "Yeah it was fine."

Shizuo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he slowly made his way to his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he flipped it open, one new message from Tom. _How was your first day back? _Throwing his crutches down, he lay back on the bed, replying to the message. "Shizu-chan you didn't wait for me. Oh? Did Tom give you his number?" Flipping the phone closed, he returned it to his pocket. "None of your business."

He blinked as the door was closed, Izaya moving closer. "Are we really going to have this conversation again?" The damn flea had that blade out, pointing it at his throat, the other hand moving under his school shirt. "Look, you're already hard." Shizuo glared at him, face heating up as it moved lower. "Cut it out. I can still hit you." His future step brother grinned. "You're starting to become predictable. You don't want to upset your daddy, do you?"

"This is why your stalker is winning. Ne, how does it make you feel? How long were you sleeping with Tom? Your stalker only intervened when I came into the picture, which means, they only see me as a threat. You're in love with me, Shizu-chan." No. no he wasn't. "Get off me, flea. I hate you." A knock at the door, forced them to break away. "Nii-san, dinner is done."

"Ah, Kasuka-kun. Shizu-chan will be down soon, he has something to take care of first." He watched as Izaya waved, following after his little brother. "Don't be too long, Shizu-chan." The door closed. "Fuck." Damn that nuisance, going on about love. Of course he didn't love him. He hated his guts. There was no way he loved him. It was impossible and stupid. The flea was just messing with him. There was no way in hell he loved him or could ever fall for him. Shit.

Next:- A big mistake


	11. A big mistake

**A big mistake**

_Be careful who you lose. _He couldn't get those words out of his head. Usually his stalker would have done something by now. It was already Thursday night and nothing had been done. Had his stalker decided to leave him alone and go after Tom and Izaya? Izaya he wasn't worried about, he could handle himself. He felt sorry for anyone that did try and harm him.

Tom though, he didn't know much about him. He seemed to be getting in a worse mood every time he saw him. His lover didn't say what problems he was getting, just that he was. Shizuo froze as his bedroom door was opened, it was closed again straight away, the flea, moving perfectly in the dark. They would be moving house soon. His father had picked one big enough for all of them, so he got his own room.

The bed dipped as Izaya climbed in text to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. That was the other thing, since the flea's little declaration, that the blond loved him, he hadn't touched him, not even while he was asleep. He stayed close, but never like before. It made him shiver, an unknown ache, that made him want to reach for his hardening cock and carry on the routine, the damn flea had created. "Good night, Shizu-chan." Damn him.

Shizuo woke up, glancing over at the time. It was just past midnight, his phone was vibrating on the table. Reaching for it, he flipped it open, seeing a message from his lover. _Shizuo, delete the messages and my number, don't come to my office today. _His mouth dropped open in shock, reading the message. He and Tom had been texting back and fourth. Why did he have to delete his lover's details. "Don't text back, protozoan."

The phone was snatched out of his hand, Izaya skimming through his messages. "Give it back." It was held out of reach, the flea's fingers moving quickly. "Here." The phone was dropped onto the bed, when he picked it up, he read the screen. _Contact deleted. _"What was that for? Damn it, flea." Izaya just yawned. "Go back to sleep, you'll find out tomorrow."

He didn't want to wait until tomorrow, if something was wrong, he needed to know now. Closing his phone, he lay back down on his pillow, closing his eyes. "There's nothing you can do, protozoan." Shizuo blinked, shooting out of bed. Grabbing his crutches, he made his way over to the light switch, pissing Izaya off.

Opening his wardrobe, he took a shoe box from the top shelf. He made his way back to the bed with it, holding it in his lap. He smiled as he removed the lid. It full of everything he had got from the hospital. "What are you doing?" He turned around to see Izaya looking at him, irritated. Ignoring the question, he dug through the get well cards, right down to the bottom of the box, where the one he got from Tom was.

He knew the number worked, he had called Tom straight from the hospital. Holding out the card, he picked up his phone and dialled the number. He got to the last digit, before Izaya intervened. "Such a protozoan, don't you listen." The blond shivered at the tone, holding the phone out of the way. Slim arms snaked around his waist, yanking him back onto the centre of the bed. He still had a tight grip on his phone and the card.

But the flea didn't reach for his phone. His pyjama pants were yanked down his legs, left to pool at his feet, he tried not to moan as Izaya touched him. His boxers followed. "You can call him Shizu-chan, if you're okay with him hearing another male make you moan." Shizuo threw his head back as he was jerked into hardness, the damn flea, deep throating him. Shit. He could always kick him away. "Try anything and I'll bite your dick off."

He let the phone fall from his grip, the small card joining it. "I'm not calling him, now sto-ah!" The blond looked down, seeing crimson eyes gleaming back at him. He couldn't do anything as the flea licked and sucked, bobbing his head. When he moved away, he found his hips bucking up, to get more of that delicious warmth. It was shameful, but he craved more and Izaya knew it, swallowing his release without a problem. He didn't sleep after that.

The card was gone in the morning, his phone on the bedside table. "Nii-san, are you up?" Shizuo nodded, he was up along time ago and had already showered. The flea was in there now. "Yeah, morning Kasuka." His younger brother closed the door, taking a seat on his bed. "Is everything okay? Are you in pain? I can get dad to bring you some painkillers." Ruffling Kasuka's hair, he smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Any more plays coming up?"

"Not at the moment, we're supposed to be doing sleeping beauty as our next one. Will you come and watch?" The blond nodded. "Yeah, as long as no one pushes me off high places. Who will you be cast as?" His brother stared at him blankly. "The rest of the drama club will vote for me to be the male lead."

"Make sure you let dad know, can you help me with my pants." Kasuka nodded, handing him his uniform. "I'll be glad when this is removed." He was tempted to take the damn thing off himself. "The doctor said twelve weeks at least." He shook his head. "You've seen how quick I heal. I'll ask Shinra today." Once he was dressed, Kasuka handed him his crutches. "Just be careful."

"Yeah, I will." The blond followed after his younger brother. "Good morning boys. Is my son still in the shower?" Shizuo nodded. "Morning." He sat down, reaching for the cereal. His phone sat on the table, with no way to contact his lover. "Kichirou is already in the car." They watched as she went to the bottom of the stairs. "Izaya, get out of the shower. Girls, get up."

Today there was a new note in his locker, taking the small card out, he turned it over reading the red handwriting. _One down. _Panic shot through and for a second he looked around for Izaya. Of course the teen was already behind him, snatching the card away. Shizuo had enough, opening his exercise book, he tore out a plain page, grabbing one of the pens, that were spilled out in his locker. _I'm not afraid of you. Come and face me you coward. _See how they reacted in a physical fight.

"I don't think you should do that, Shizu-chan." Ignoring the flea, he slammed his locker, making his way down the corridor. _One down. _That could only be Tom. Before he could turn the corner, a slim hand grabbed his arm. "Tom said to stay away. I know you don't listen, but I didn't know you couldn't read either." Shrugging the hand off, he went anyway.

An elderly woman in a suit stood outside the door. "You can't go in, the principal is in a meeting. If its urgent leave your name and class." He opened his mouth, finding he could speak. "Its okay, we'll come back later." The flea didn't remove his hand, until they were out of view. "Come on." The bell rang, telling everyone to get to class.

Already the day was weird enough already. They were supposed to have assembly today and with the cryptic message last night nothing made sense. But Izaya had seen it coming, he had said so himself. Which meant he had found out who the stalker was or he was the stalker and this was a very sick game. Damn it.

Whispers flooded the corridors, no one had seen the principal all day, it must have been a really long meeting. His fist clenched, the plastic on his crutch groaning. He wanted to knock everyone into next week, for talking about his lover like that. Everyone avoided him as usual, this time no one whispered about him, he was old news. It was in his next class, that the school went into an uproar, since he had a window seat, he was one of the first, to see his lover being escorted across the playground, by a few people in suits and two police officers.

What? Why were they putting Tom in a police car? The entire class rushed to the window, pointing and whispering. Kicking his desk back with his good leg, Shizuo got up, walking from the room. His movements were slow and hindered by his crutches. The damn things were in the way. Throwing them to the ground, he took a seat on the stairs, pulling up his trouser leg.

He needed his leg to work, so it would damn well work. It had never taken long for his bones to heal, the doctors should know he wasn't normal by now Grabbing the plaster cast with both hands, he squeezed using enough pressure to crack the thing. It fell off his leg in bits and pieces. Brushing the rest off his leg, he stood up, testing it. It seemed fine. And then he ran.

By the time he reached the entrance the car and his lover were gone. "Fuck!" Lashing out his fist punched into the wall. "Well that was something I didn't expect." He didn't bother turning around, he couldn't mistake who that voice belonged to. "Is your leg actually healed or is your simple mind telling you it doesn't hurt?"

"Get lost, Izaya." It was too late, there was nothing he could do. "So you don't want to know what your stalker did? He started at rumour that the principal was sleeping with one of the students, it got to some of the parents, who were concerned. He's being taken in for questioning. Did you really think they wouldn't find out about you?" Shizuo turned around, blinking in confusion. "He? You know who it is?"

"Oops, did I say that? Oh and in case you wondering, my job is an informant in training. I find things and help people for a price. Don't be late for class, Shizu-chan." His stalker was male, it didn't narrow it down much. Turning away from the doors, he looked back, seeing Izaya walking away a skip in his step. Like hell he was going to ask for his help.

The next lesson dragged on, knowing the smug flea was behind him only made things worse. He didn't say anything else to him. Because of him, Tom could get into serious trouble. He had ruined yet another life. If he could help him, he would. Damn it. His thoughts plagued him the entire time.

Shizuo made up his mind at lunch, when the annoyance wasn't around typical. He had watched the teen grin and wave as he vaulted over the school gate. Just when he needed him. Instead of staying with the rest of his friends, so they could talk about his quick recovery, the blond made his way to the roof, laying down in his usual spot and staring up at the sky, watching the clouds drift past. With the mood he was in he dared anyone to try and harm him.

"Shizu-chan, you really are a protozoan. So careless, you know someone is trying to harm you." Opening his eyes he found himself looking up into crimson eyes. Izaya was standing over him, looking down. He wasn't a flea, he was a devil. Crafty and manipulative. Offering what he wanted but wanting something in return.

The blond stood up, walking to the edge of the roof, leaning against the railing, gazing outside the school gate. "You know who my stalker is?" Izaya stood next to him, a smirk on his face. "Ah ah. That's not what you want, Shizu-chan." Shit, why did he have to rely on the flea of all people. "C-can you help him?"

"Yes." Shizuo blinked, not really believing him. Outside the school gates was a different world. Full of law and rules. "Really? You can have him walk out of there?" Izaya grinned. "That's what I said. I am the best. I could have him cleared by the end of today." Shizuo tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. "What do you want? Flea."

"You know what I want, Shizu-chan." It was what he had always wanted. Izaya wanted him, but he wasn't going to go as low and rape him. He wanted consent, his willingness to go along with it. The words from the beginning of the week resurfaced in his mind. _Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I figured out what stalker-san's next move is. When it happens, you'll be begging me to fuck you. Give it up protozoan, you've lost._

"Izaya if I find out, you're the stalker. I will kill you." The black haired teen shook his head. "I doubt that. Its not me, I wouldn't be this sloppy. Still its an interesting game, he even got me involved. You're stalling protozoan." Damn it. "So what if I let you fuck me, Tom goes free as if nothing happened?"

"Yes, its pretty simple." Shit. If he could actually do it. Tom would be back at work on Monday. Everything would be like it should. "Just the once?" Izaya leaned back against the railing. "Yes, just once." Fuck. What happened to using pure violence that he hated so much, to smash everything? Since when did everything get so complicated? It was for Tom. "Shizu-chan. The bell is going to go."

Damn flea, why couldn't he let him think? All evidence of him and Tom would be gone. He would be in danger of those unknown feelings if he got to close. Tom wouldn't be another person, who's life he had ruined. He could spare him from it. "Shizu-" The school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Deal."

Next:- A debt paid


	12. A debt paid

**A debt paid**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

"Sorry what was that?" The damn flea smirked, knowing he had gotten his way. "You heard me." He moved to go to class, but was blocked. "No, I heard the bell. What did you say? Shizu-chan." Gritting his teeth, he glared down at the bastard. "I said deal. You damn – mmph!" His lips were taken in a kiss, hands holding onto his shirt collar, yanking him forward. Pushing Izaya away from him, he wiped a hand across his mouth in disgust. "See you later, Shizu-chan."

He was left on the roof, the door swinging shut behind the flea. What the hell had he just agreed to? Shit. Now what did he do? Looking down at the school playground, his fingers gripped onto the mesh, tightening his grip. There was a series of popping noises, as the entire thing came up. Shizuo threw it across the roof, trying to calm his growing rage, when that didn't work he settled for punching the brick wall.

He was late for class, his teacher kept quiet sensing his temper. Izaya was sitting at the desk behind him, but he didn't look up or tease him. Why would he? He was getting what he wanted. Taking a seat at his desk, he rested his head on his hand, looking out of the window. He didn't want the flea knowing that he was getting to him.

Shizuo opened his locker, seeing yet another note. _One to go. _Slamming his locker, he handed it to Izaya, who had once again followed him. "Looks like they're after you next." The look the flea gave him was terrifying. He was enjoying it. Turning away, he made his way across the playground, meeting Kasuka at the gate. His younger brother waved. "Nii-san. What happened to your leg?" Ah. "It was already healed, I didn't need the cast any more."

"Dad will want you to go to the doctors to get it checked." Yes, he knew that. He should have really thought it through, but it was too late now. He could already see his dad's car, parked outside. "Shizuo, where are your crutches?" Opening the car door, he climbed in. "My leg is better now. You know how quickly I heal." It wasn't a satisfying answer. "Kasuka, Izaya. Can you walk home? I have to take, Shizuo to the hospital." Damn it. Still at least he was away from the flea.

Every one had already eaten, when they returned home. It had been a long wait, so it was already dark outside. After his full bill of health and his shocked doctor, he was allowed home. Everyone else had gone to bed, all the lights off. They found their dinner's on the kitchen side, covered in cellophane. His father put them in the microwave, handing him his when it was done. "You should have waited." It was the same lecture he had received in the car. "Yeah, I know."

The blond felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, a sense of dread filling him. One new message from an unknown number. _Shizuo, You probably saw what happened at school today. Don't worry, they let me go. I'm at home now and should be back at school on Monday. See you next week. Love Tom x. _His eyes widened as he read each word, a mixture of happiness and sadness swirling within his chest. The flea had actually done it. He had done it exactly how he said he was and that meant he had no choice but to go through with his end.

"Hey dad, I'm going to sleep on the sofa. I don't want to wake Izaya up." His father smiled. "Its fine, I'm happy you're accepting the new changes so easily. I thought it would be hard on you." Shaking his head, he finished his dinner, trying to stop the bile that threatened to rise. "I'll get the blankets." At least that was one problem out of the way. Putting his empty plate in the sink, he went into the living room laying down on the sofa. What the hell had he done?

A bundle fell on his lap, making him jump. It was only his father with the blankets. Throwing them over himself and the back of the sofa, he settled down. "Good night, Shizuo." Forcing a smile, he nodded. "Goodnight, dad." The light was turned off, sending him into darkness and for once he could sleep on his own, without worrying when the flea would molest him. It occurred to him that he was still thinking about it, even while he was on his own.

The next morning he was allowed to sleep in, since it was Saturday, it meant no school. Still, he was awoken to the sound of voices. Turning over he opened his eyes to see the twins staring at him. "Good morning, Shizuo-san." Running hand through his hair, he kicked the blankets off him. "Yeah, morning." The sofa wasn't very comfortable, it didn't help with the nightmares he had. "Girls, I told you not to wake, Shizuo up." Kyouko stood in the doorway scolding them.

"Its fine. Morning Kyouko-san." Stretching his arms, he saw that he was still wearing his school uniform. He could have breakfast first and then shower. His father and Kasuka were already in the kitchen, along with Izaya. "So what are you boys planning on doing today?" Sitting at the table he reached for the cereal. "Me and Shizu-chan are going around Shinra's today, we'll be staying there the night." The box nearly slipped from his grip. Since when was that decided. "We're supposed to be there in a few hours." He didn't want to look up. "You should get ready then." He had just lost his appetite.

He took his time showering and getting changed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Flipping open his phone, he scrolled through his messages, nothing about going to Shinra's house. There was one from Tom, saying good morning. After the text last night, he had added his lover's name to his contact list. "Shizu-chan. Shinra's waiting." The annoyance yelled it up the stairs, so everyone heard.

Slipping on his trainers, he followed Izaya out of the door and down the path. He seemed in an unusually good mood, it was when they went in a completely different direction, that he spoke up. "This isn't the way to Shinra's house." Izaya looked back at him and smirked. "I know that protozoan. We aren't going to Shinra's." Then where were they going?

His stomach dropped as he looked up at the large building. "Come on, Shizu-chan." He had no choice but to follow the flea up the stairs and into the hotel. He stood awkwardly by the doors, wondering if he could out run Izaya. Maybe if he was distracted, glancing over he could see the nuisance speaking to the receptionist. The doors slid open as another couple entered. He could still run. Go to Tom and tell him everything.

Izaya was still talking to the receptionist. Shizuo turned slowly, putting one food forward, the doors slid open. A hand gripped his arm tightly. "I made the reservation before hand. Come on, Shizu-chan." The blond felt his stomach drop. His gaze fell to door and he knew that Izaya saw it. "Are you going back on our deal? Information lost, can be found just as easily." It was a threat, spoken quietly underneath that damn smirk.

Left with no choice, he followed the flea into the lift, feeling sick as he saw the card key in Izaya's hand. They were really doing it. He had really made that stupid agreement and now he was paying the price. His phone vibrated in his pocket, another message from Tom. _Are you allergic to anything? _Yeah, Izaya. "Hm? You have his number again." Typing a quick no, he closed the phone. "Shut up."

The fourth floor. That was where Izaya had booked them, right at the top by the window. He only felt worse, every step he made it down the long corridor. The flea, held the card up, the door opening, leaving him trapped. The room was small and neat, there was a bathroom, with a toilet and bath. A cabinet, with a kettle on some disposable packets. A small television and a large bed.

Shizuo stood like an idiot by the door, still hoping there was some way to escape. "Shizu-chan, don't just stand there. Strip." He wanted to tell the flea to go to hell, but he had a feeling that's where he was from. If Izaya wasn't his stalker, he was changing the game so it suited him. Every move that had been made, somehow seemed to benefit Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, we don't have all day." That's true, it was one time, he would be out of there soon and hopefully he could forget it. Still he took as long as he could, removing his trainers , slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated when it came to taking his jeans off. He could feel the heat flood his cheeks glancing up to see those crimson eyes watching his every movement. He was down to his boxers. "Close enough, get over here."

He was stronger than Izaya, sure he would get a few cuts, but he could take him. But this wasn't a fight. It was a result of the choice he had made. His arm was grabbed as he made it to the bed, Izaya yanking him down. "Aw, you're acting like a virgin." Shit, how could he ever come to like the flea? "Shut up and get this over with." He didn't like that smirk.

Izaya had already shrugged off his jacket, along with his top, leaving his black jeans on. He knew this wasn't going to go slowly, when Izaya's first move was a damn kiss. He kept his mouth firmly closed, denying access. "So boring, protozoan. I suppose I could use an aphrodisiac, but where's the fun it that. I want you to feel everything."

He knew from the first touch it was going to be dragged out. Izaya was taking his sweet time. After this he probably wouldn't be able to look at Tom again. He didn't move as the flea palmed his arousal. Its okay he could do it. Just one time, he could keep his feelings for Tom and keep his feelings for Izaya hidden. Once wasn't going to change anything.

Shizuo remembered when he had first lost his virginity to Tom, his lover had wanted to take things slow, yet he went straight ahead, throwing them into a dangerous situation. He had reached his point because of all the choices he had made, at some point he agreed with his mother, he was a monster. "Shizu-chan, pay attention." Shaking his head, he glared up at his current problem. "Why? Hurry up and get this over with."

His boxers were taken off, leaving him completely naked. He didn't move as his nipple was tweaked, Izaya hovering over him, a gleam in his eye. Shut it out, he didn't want to feel anything. His head tuned fuzzy the instant the flea touched his cock. It may have been because of all the touches, but his body recognized it and craved it. Maybe this was another move, the nuisance had planned.

Even so, his body responded, trying to move into the touch. Three fingers were shoved in front of his face. "Suck, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head. "Suit yourself." The first one pushed inside him and it hurt. The second followed along with the third. He didn't mind the pain, it was his punishment for making such stupid choices.

His body jolted as something inside him was brushed, he should be used to it now. "Ah, there we go." Izaya repeatedly pressed against it, the coil in his abdomen tightening. Once again, the flea had made him cum. He hated to admit it, but he felt slightly empty, when those fingers were removed. He soon changed his mind, when a hand wiped across his stomach, Izaya coating himself in his seed.

Shizuo shook his head, no he wasn't going to compare them. Tom was his lover, Izaya was a nuisance that had somehow wedged his way into his heart. Still, he felt guilty as the flea pressed into him slowly, he didn't want to enjoy this. He was betraying Tom, even if it was to protect him. "Ready, Shizu-chan?" Not waiting for an answer Izaya thrust into him, slowly to start off with.

It soon changed after he managed to brush his prostrate, the flea speeding up, making sure to hit that spot every time. His hands clenched, holding onto the sheets, biting his lip, so the unwilling moans couldn't escape. His body was enjoying the treatment, his heart not so much. He just wanted it to be over. Izaya thrust deep into him, forcing him to bite back another moan.

It wasn't long before he was cumming, his release splattering his thighs and his stomach. Underneath his high, there was relief, that it would be ending soon. He didn't want to look, but he did anyway, seeing Izaya's brow furrow, his movements becoming more desperate. He watched him tense, before feeling a stickiness inside him, coating his walls. He was glad when the flea pulled out.

Shizuo reached over for his boxers. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." Turning his head, he sent a glare at the nuisance. "Home, we're done here. You fucked me, we're even." Izaya laughed, he was really hating that laugh and the smirk, it never meant anything good. "We're not done yet. I said once, this hotel room is booked until twelve tomorrow. That's the time we have together." Wait. What? "You didn't say that." His future step brother shrugged. "Its not my fault you didn't ask. Always look at the small print, protozoan."

He was yanked back onto the bed, pinned underneath Izaya. "We have all day and all night." Shizuo cursed, once he could handle. Several times... he was in trouble. "Lets see if we can have you begging by the end?" His heart was in danger. Shit, what had he been thinking. Izaya kissed him again, stroking him back to hardness, he could feel the hopelessness taking over. After this, there's no way his feelings would remain the same.

Next:- A safe place


	13. A safe place

**A safe place**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams and memories are in italics._

"Stop. Nn! Ah!" The blond shivered, trying to move away from those persistent hands. "Stop? I don't think so, Shizu-chan." A single thrust and he was arching against the bed. "Nn! Stop." He was kneeling on the covers, helpless under the flea's touch. How long had it been? "Ne, Shizu-chan. Say my name." The blond shook his head, his body forced down as Izaya took him.

The flea's hand reached around, grabbing hold of his cock. "Fuck!" One hand stayed around his waist keeping him steady. He felt his face flush in shame, the familiar feeling coiling in his lower stomach. How many times had he cum since they started? He hadn't expected to hold on this long. "Uh uh, not yet protozoan." A frustrated growl left his throat, his release empty. "Lets try this again."

_A young Shizuo looked up from the hospital bed. "Dad." His father looked concerned and angry at the same time. He shrank back, suddenly afraid. "Nii-san." His younger brother ran forwards, reaching out to hug him. "Shizuo, I'm not angry at you. I didn't expect Namiko to do something like this." Kasuka looked up, blank eyes, fixed on the bandages down his side. "Dad. Where's...mum?" Their father hugged them both. "Its just us now. Your mother got sick." It was the first time he had felt guilt, the first time he had disrupted his family._

Shizuo remembered every part of his dream, he could feel the familiar tears, dripping right on cue. The surface underneath him was warm and solid, unlike his bed. It took him a while to find his way back to reality, as it usually did after one of his nightmares. Blinking slowly he opened his eyes, his body felt stiff and tired. "What's wrong? Shizu-chan." That nickname and voice, made him snap awake, pushing himself up. "Nn!"

"So weak protozoan, you passed out. We aren't done yet." Izaya was still inside him. "Get up." The blond rested a hand against the covers, lifting himself up slowly, only to slam back down, the flea thrusting up against his prostrate. Shock ran through him, his body shaking at the abuse. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. He couldn't deny the pleasure. "Ne, Shizu-chan can you see how greedy you are? Sucking me in."

"Shut u-ahn!" Those crimson eyes gleamed, not once taking his eyes off of him. A slim arm wrapped around his neck pulling him down, so their faces were inches apart. "So tell me, how does Tom-san do you?" Shizuo glared. "None of your business." Izaya shrugged, rolling them over with ease. His body jolted, mouth falling open in a soundless scream, the flea going too deep. His hands gripped on tightly to the covers.

The annoyance shook his head, grabbing both his arms. "Like this." He was too tired for petty arguments. His arms stayed looped loosely around the flea's neck. Izaya's hands moved to his hips, holding on in a bruising grip, pounding into him. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. It was too much. "Cum for me, Shizu-chan." And damn it his body listened. His body relaxed automatically, waiting for the damn flea to pull out. He wasn't that lucky.

Shizuo knew what to expect when he woke up this time. Though he was surprised when he opened his eyes, his cheek against the soft pillow. He automatically had his guard up, gritting his teeth as he attempted to sit up. He was the only one in the bed. The blond hissed as he attempted to sit up. The door to the bathroom was closed, from where he was he could hear the shower running.

Which gave him time to reflect on what he had done, in clearly a moment of madness. His muscles ached, it hurt to sit up or move. Shizuo grimaced lifting the covers, Izaya wasn't the only one in need of a shower. The flea's seed covered his thighs. He could already feel the disgusting substance inside him. Biting his lip, he attempted to get off of the bed, only to crash to the floor. Pain shot through him.

He fought the wave washing over him, blood already trickling down his chin. There was no sound from the bathroom. Moving as quickly as he could, he found his clothes, still where they had been taken off, struggling to get dressed, he kept an eye on the door, listening for any sound. The flea's guard was down, he could take care of him.

"_Nn...ya." Crimson eyes locked eyes with him. "Say my name, Shizu-chan." Shaking his head, his body shuddered, the flea dipping down and taking his cock in that warm mouth. His fingers clung to the covers, unable to resist bucking up in between those lips. His body was in control now, giving over to the pleasure. "I-Izaya!" _

Shizuo shook the memory from his head, feeling arousal and shame flooding through him. He took a step back and then another, each one felt like he would collapse at any moment. Reaching the door, he opened it slowly, turning and running. He had been through pain, he had been through his mother's neglect, but this was already affecting him.

He kept going, dragging his legs. His body was exhausted. He made it to the elevator, glad that no one was up. Pushing the button to ground floor, his body slumped against the rail, watching the numbers change. His underwear felt damp. Where did he go from here?

"_...Izaya! Faster..." He cried out for more, his arms around the other teen's neck, legs over those slim shoulders. "If that's what you want. Ne. Shizu-chan. Tell me what you want me to do." The blond shivered at that tone, arching his body upwards. The nuisance stopped moving, still buried deep within him._

Shizuo pushed himself up, the doors sliding open, revealing the reception. Just a little bit more. His gaze flew to the clock, behind the desk. Nine o'clock. He hadn't made it to twelve. Turning around he looked back at the lift, a shudder running through him. Like hell he was going back. The receptionist smiled at him as he passed. Hopefully they didn't notice the limp.

Home was out of the question, Izaya was under the same roof as him, in the same room and in the same damn bed. By the looks of things, Shinra and the flea were friends that went way back. Besides that he didn't feel like explaining the way he was walking. Tom... No that was stupid. He couldn't see his lover for a long time. His body was tainted, as well as his heart and mind. He shuddered at the thought of going to Karisawa, she would have a field day with it. No, there was someone he could go to.

The blond knocked twice on the door waiting. It was a small apartment, one his friend owned, since he lived by himself. The door opened, confusion covering his friend's face. "Shizuo! What are you doing here?" He forced a smile. "Hey, Kadota. Can I come in?" The other teen nodded, stepping aside. "You don't look so good." Shizuo shrugged, closing the door behind him. "Can I use your shower?"

"What have you done? Shizuo." His friend nodded. "Through there. Leave your clothes outside the bathroom." The blond nodded, slowly making his way to the bathroom. Making sure Kadota wasn't watching, he took off his top, pants and soaked boxers, leaving them in a heap outside the door. Locking the door, he walked forward gingerly, catching sight of himself in the mirror. Shizuo closed his eyes, trying to block out the marks that covered his chest.

_His eyes snapped open, feeling Izaya sink his teeth into his flesh. "Don't... leave any marks." He was ignored, the flea acting like the parasite he was, nipping and sucking along his throat, down his chest, there wasn't a single place left uncovered. "Cut it out." He pushed against the other's slim chest, unable to find the strength to push him away._

His fist clenched and for a moment, he saw red. Kadota nearly ended up with a broken mirror. Stepping into the shower he closed the glass door, switching the water on. It was scolding hot, as if it could get rid of all of the evidence of his betrayal. Shizuo cursed, resting his forehead against the wall. Tom was fine. His lover got to carry on as normal.

Grabbing the wash cloth, he scrubbed his skin, adding pressure, the skin becoming red and irritated. If he went any further he knew, it would start bleeding. He made sure to scrub wherever the flea had touched him. Everywhere. His hand froze as he reached his cock, already shamefully hard from remembering the previous night.

"_Shizu-chan. Stop denying it. You know you love it." Izaya's voice ghosted along the shell of his ear, entering his mind. "The feel of my cock inside you. Look how wet you are. You're dripping." He shivered at the hot breath and the tone, turning his head away. "Still so stubborn. It doesn't matter, we have a long time." _

_Slim digits left his arousal, sliding down the crack of his ass. "You want this." A single finger slowly pushed in." Those eyes never leaving him. "Don't. Ah! Don't..." Another finger pressed inside him, along with the third, all three stretching him. He had lost count how many times he had gone through the routine._

Shizuo groaned, jolting awake from his memory. His dick bounced angrily, still hard. A blush covered his face, his finger following the scene, playing out in his head. Shit. His legs finally gave away, allowing him to slide to the floor. Lowering his head he let the water cascade over him. What had Izaya done to him?

A knock on the door made him look up, breaking out of his thoughts. "Shizuo. I found some clothes for you." Forcing himself to stand, he turned off the water, grabbing a towel. He was using everything he had not to lash out. Kadota was a friend. "Thanks." He wrapped the towel around him, shivering and not from the cold.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out, the pain dulling slightly, but still a harsh reminder of what he had done. "Here. You look like you need them." He caught the cigarettes easily in his hand, joining Kadota at the table. Shizuo took one from the packet, sitting down with his legs out in front of him. Lighting up, he inhaled deeply, watching the smoke curl above him, as he exhaled. "Feeling better?"The teen didn't answer. 

"Kadota. Have you ever wanted to forget anything?" His friend grinned, getting up. "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean." The blond watched the other teen open the fridge, taking out a long can. Kadota handed it to him. "Try that. It works most of the time." He opened the can, taking a sniff. If his friend said it worked. He took a sip, grimacing at the taste. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Kadota laughed. "It doesn't have to taste good." He had his own, taking big gulps. Shizuo shook his head, downing his own. "It gets better, after a while." He was handed another can. "I stocked up, there's a lot to get through." The blond smiled, downing another can. He could feel a strange warmth, spreading through his system. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Your clothes are in the wash." He nodded, opening another can.

Shizuo was perfectly drunk, laying on the floor, his mind a dull buzz. Just what he needed. Kadota was in the same state. The floor was littered with empty cans. Through the haze, he could hear a phone ring. "Ugh. Hello?" Ah, so it was Kadota's phone. "Izaya, why are you calling?" He felt his blood freeze in his veins, shaking his head side to side. "No, I haven't seen him, have you tried Shinra?...okay. See you at school."

The phone fell to the floor, in favour of another can. Shizuo lifted his head,. "Thanks." His friend smiled. "No problem. You can stay here if you want. Just don't expect me to cook." Shizuo laughed, his voice slurring slightly. "Yous live by yourself." Kadota shrugged. "You want to talk about it?" The blond shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "No. Pash another."

The last can was plucked from his fingers, a soft bundle dropped on his chest. "Hm?" Kadota put the can on the table, straightening out the blankets. "Get some sleep. Goodnight Shizuo." His friend lay down on the floor next to him, covered in his own blankets. So this is what alcohol did, it had taken the rest of the day to get through everything. He liked the feeling, his head was empty. His eyes slipped shut, letting himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Next:- A broken deal


	14. A broken deal

**A broken deal**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams and memories are in italics._

You can run but you can't hide. It was the first words that entered his head, as he woke up with a pounding headache, ricocheting against his skull. As much as he would like to ignore the world and bury himself under the covers, he couldn't. It was Monday morning, time for school.

Next to him Kadota groaned, a tuft of hair, sticking out from under the blankets. "Shit, what time is it?" The blond shrugged, swaying as he attempted to stand. "I'm never drinking again." Kadota laughed, ending in another groan. "You say that now. Ugh, we're going to be late." It didn't help that his uniform was at his house. "We could skip?" But he knew Tom would find a way to check up on him.

He could only hope, Izaya had already left, he would try and avoid him for as long as possible. "You want any breakfast?" His stomach blanched at the idea of food. "I'll pass, mind if I use your shower?" He was stalling for as long as possible. Shizuo knew he would already be late, but if it saved him from the flea. "Yeah, sure."

Letting out a groan, he leaned against the wall, already hard. At the thought of Izaya. This was bad, what was he going to do if this was his reaction every time? Reaching down, he cursed as he stroked himself, trying to clear his mind. Think of something repulsive, think of... the damn flea appeared in his head, memories surfacing again, making him shiver, as they echoed across his skin. Shit!

"Everything okay?" It seemed Kadota was better at recovering than he was, his friend was already dressed for school, a piece of toast in his mouth. "Yeah, thanks. I've got to go home." Kadota reached out, placing an arm on his shoulder. "If you need to talk about anything..." Neither one said anything after that.

As soon as the fresh air hit him, he thought he was going to be sick. His stomach churned, the alcohol, swishing around inside his stomach. "I'll see you later." The two of them separated, Kadota heading off to school, while he headed home. He had no idea how he was going to explain his current state to his father.

Luckily he didn't have to. After knocking on the door once, Kyouko opened it, ushering him inside. "Shizuo, Izaya already told me." The teen froze, turning pale. "You should have called, one of us, could have come and got you." What? "Are you feeling any better?" A cool hand rested on his forehead. "Hm, you don't have a temperature. His stomach churned again, clamping a hand over his mouth, he darted for the toilet.

He was never drinking again. "I'll let Kichirou know you're home, in the mean time you rest in bed. Izaya is home sick too." Shit. "Um, I should stay in Kasuka's room then." His future step mother, shook her head. "Nonsense, it will be easier for me to take care of you." He had no choice, the teen was being led into his bedroom, the lump underneath the covers, confirming the worst.

"Izaya, honey. How are you feeling?" Shizuo turned away, not wanting him in his field of vision. "A bit better." The woman shook her head. "Honestly, how did you both manage to get sick?" This time he did have to look, Izaya shifting over, to give him room, to climb in. "I'll check on you in a couple of hours." He watched in horror, as Kyouko left the room, closing the door behind her. Damn it.

Well if she thought he was sick, he could do that, keeping as much of a safe distance,without falling out of the bed, he kept on his side, facing the door, his eyes closed. Silence filled the room, becoming more deafening as the seconds ticked on by. Still he kept his eyes closed, pretending that he wasn't in his bed, with the flea.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." Those words, spoken quietly, were like a thunder clap. "You broke our deal." only by a few hours. Inside he was already shivering, although he hadn't yet been touched. "It was a few hours, I could have been sleeping." Izaya laughed, yanking his head back. "True, but we'll never know. You broke our deal, so now you'll suffer for it." Shizuo glared at him in anger, Izaya's lips pressed against his own, he felt something slide down the back of his throat. "See you later, Shizu-chan. If you need anything, check your drawer." The flea was grinning as he left the room. What was that about?

He found out nearly ten minutes later, when his body became dangerously hot. At first he thought he might have caught a fever, that theory went out of the window as he felt himself become painfully hard. _So boring, protozoan. I suppose I could use an aphrodisiac, but where's the fun it that. I want you to feel everything._ But that didn't mean, he didn't have any. Shit. Damn it flea.

Curling into a ball, he tried to block out the drug that was quickly spreading through his system. It was useless. A knock at the door, filled him with hope and despair, that the damn flea was back. "Shizuo, how are you feeling?" No such luck, it was Kyouko back to check on him. "Tired, I'm going to sleep." The door closed again, leaving him in peace or to deal with the pain. Ignoring it didn't seem to work.

Climbing out of bed, he gasped at the movement, keeping perfectly still. He was a high school student, he shouldn't be getting into these sorts of situation. Nothing had happened to him until the damn flea barged into his life. Every movement he made, he could feel his cock becoming harder, brushing against the fabric of his boxers. It took a while to get to the door, resting his head against the wall. Now he was regretting breaking that damn deal, he had only succeeded in dragging it out instead.

He couldn't leave the house in his state, he knew he wouldn't get too far and people would ask him why he wasn't at school. The bathroom was out,since he knew how much it echoed. You could hear everything through the walls. Grabbing the nearest thing he could find he pulled the chest across the door, blocking anyone from coming in.

Eventually he made it back to his bed, curling up into a ball, even when he knew he would have to deal with it. Throwing the covers over himself, Shizuo hesitantly reached into his boxers, shaking when he exploded as soon as he touched himself. He was still painfully hard and now his boxers were already a mess.

How much more was the damn nuisance trying to mess him up inside? His body was already tainted, every hickey stood out on his skin, every touch was still burned into him, making him unable to forget. He could remember anything and the horrible thing was he still craved more, he still wanted Izaya's touch. It wasn't Tom he was thinking about, as he wrapped his hands around himself and gently stroked, it was the damn flea.

Closing his eyes, the blond realized he was mimicking Izaya's movements, moving his own hand the same way, the memory clear in his mind. For some reason it helped him get off a lot quicker, although it didn't make a difference, the drug running through his system, made him ready for more. It wasn't pleasurable at all, it was painful and hurt a lot, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

Another knock on the door, made him freeze, his hands and sheets were already a mess, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain it. "Shizuo. I'm going out, If you need anything give me a call." Biting his lip, he tried to force his body to calm down. "...Okay." The word came out rushed, leaving him to wonder if she had heard how breathless he was. Hearing the retreating footsteps, he returned to what he was doing, his movements becoming desperate.

_See you later, Shizu-chan. If you need anything, check your drawer. _Izaya's last words made it through the haze clouding his mind. He knew that he had fallen into another of the flea's schemes. He knew if he checked the drawer, it would be another trap, but at that point he didn't care. Forcing his eyes open, from their half lidded state, Shizuo rolled over, flicking open the drawer. What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?

Reaching inside, he picked out what looked like long pink plastic. How was that going to help him? His stomach tightened, leaving him no choice, but to kick the covers off, his body shuddering as he released again, the substance covering his stomach and thighs. Nothing he was doing was enough. Dropping the pink thing, the blond sucked on three of his fingers, his other hand, working his dick, trying to calm the fire in his veins.

His thighs were sticky, but right now he didn't care, his fingers finding his entrance, not at all surprised when the ring of muscle twitched around his finger, letting him in with ease, moving around, he tried to find that spot inside him, that both Tom and Izaya liked abusing so much. His eyes widened as he found it. "Nn shit." It was a good thing Kyouko had left, since he was having trouble keeping his voice in, biting his lip was no longer working.

It still wasn't enough, three fingers moving inside him, repeatedly tapping his prostrate, his other hand, loosening as more fluid spilled out of him. Tears were running freely down his cheeks now. He couldn't stop it, he was a mess, he couldn't control anything, not even his body. Shizuo threw his head back, feeling the effects of yet another high, but it wasn't enough, it was never enough. His gaze dropped to the pink object he had found. Izaya would have left it there for a reason.

Removing his fingers, he groaned at the emptiness, the feeling in his abdomen getting worse, without the relief. Fuck it. Reaching for the object, he took a closer look his breathing harsh, eyes half lidded. Their was a smooth side and then there was a side that looked like it was plastic. Moving the smooth end near his entrance, his body opened up around it, letting him push it further into his ass. Shizuo jolted as it touched his prostrate. What now?

His question was answered when the curtain flicked back, he could have sworn he had locked the window. "Having fun? Shizu-chan." He hoped he was glaring at the smug flea, bouncing down from his window sill. "Hm, you managed to block the door." He couldn't do anything when Izaya turned to look at him. Both he and his bed were soiled, his legs spread, unable to hide anything. "You look so slutty, Shizu-chan."

Shaking his head, he found he could speak. "I was getting bored, so I came to check on you." Shizuo shivered as slim fingers brushed along his leg. "Oh? You put the vibrator in already?" Vibrator? Was that the pink thing? His dazed eyes fixed on an object in Izaya's hand. Something told him, that was meant for him. Shivers ran through him, as the pink thing in his ass vibrated against his sweet spot.

It only made him feel worse, holding onto his cock as he leaked like a fountain. "S-stop." He couldn't care less what he looked like, if the flea noticed if he was crying, because he knew this was his punishment. Izaya had expected all of it. "Oh? But you look like you're enjoying it." The flea's eyes were filled with cold amusement as he watched him. "H-help!" The damn nuisance tapped a finger on his chin. "Now why would I do that?"

Throwing his head back, he let out something between a moan and a pained groan, his body shaking, more tears leaked from his eyes, blood and saliva dripping from his lips, running down the side of his face. "S-ah no. S-sorry." Trying to lift one hand, he reached for the vibrator, only for his hand to be slapped away. "Sorry for what?" Damn him, once he was back to normal, he was going to get him back, but for now he needed it, needed...Izaya.

"Ahn s-sorr-y." His hand went back to trying to stop his seed from going everywhere. "f-f ah-or bre-aking no, stop." His words were forced out, barely understandable in his own ears. "D-eal." Cracking his eyes open, he hoped Izaya got what he was trying to say. "Good boy." A hand ruffled his hair, only pissing him off. He wasn't a damn dog. The pink vibrator was pulled out of him, dropped somewhere on the covers. "Uwa, Shizu-chan you made a mess." Who's fault was that?

He didn't say anything, instead yanking the nuisance forward, smashing their lips together, his tongue wrapping around the other's demanding more, his hands making quick work of Izaya's pants and boxers, already inching forward. Even now he could feel that smirk on his lips. Who cared, if he didn't hurry up, he was going to take things into his own hand. And when the flea finally entered him, it felt like the best thing in the world.

Shizuo rolled over, groaning as he opened his eyes. After their intense session, he had managed to drag himself to the bath, before passing out. It had taken a long time for the aphrodisiac to get out of his system. He had then fallen asleep on the floor, while Izaya got rid the evidence of what they had done. He felt wrung out, tired and sore, though slightly better knowing the flea would wake up with a black eye tomorrow.

"Shizu-chan, the bed's made." Looking up he could see the smirking nuisance. Not wanting Izaya to see how worn out he was, The blond grit his teeth, forcing himself into bed. To make matters worse he felt a hand slap his backside, making the pain worse. Still he was too tired to get angry crawling into his freshly made bed. The covers on the other side were flipped back, the flea climbing in next to him. "Now your debt is paid, Shizu-chan."

His future step brother rolled over away from him. Blinking in confusion that Izaya hadn't touched him, he let the tiredness seep in, sending him to sleep. The teen next to him, would no longer touch him any more. Ignoring the tug in his chest, he rolled over, so he wasn't looking at him. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

_A young Shizuo cried out as his hair was grabbed. "What right do you have to be happy? You're a monster." He was yanked forward by his hair, forced to look into the mirror in front of him. "You aren't my son. You're an abomination. Look at yourself!" His head was pulled back and slammed into the mirror. He cried out as his mother did it harder, thin cracks starting to appear. He wondered whether it would be the mirror or his skull that broke first. _

_As it turned out it was the mirror, it lay scattered around him, the broken pieces showing his reflection. He was crying, slumped against the wall. The key turning in the lock drew his attention. It was over, his dad and brother were back. His eyes widened as one of the larger pieces was picked up, the sharp edge pressing against his throat. "Keep your mouth shut." _

"...zu? Shizuo are you awake?" He was having trouble waking up, unable to shake his nightmare. Shizuo groaned in reply. "How are you feeling? I made you some chicken soup." It was his mother's voice he heard. He heard a shocked scream, as the bowl of soup, went flying far away from him, he was already huddled by the windowsill, his nearest escape route if he needed to. His arms were wrapped around his knees, refusing to look at anyone or anything.

"Did I do something wrong?" The woman's voice wasn't his mother's. He knew that, but since he was barely awake, he couldn't tell the difference. The blond flinched as a hand rested on his knee. "Mum, I think you should call Kichirou." The fingers on his knees, moved in small circles. "Are you awake now? Shizu-chan." Slim arms wrapped around him, a voice whispering in his ear. "Your mother isn't here, protozoan."

Shizuo froze. Izaya knew? Since when? Those arms stayed wrapped around him, one hand running through his hair, it was oddly comforting, something he wouldn't have connected to the flea. "He's on his way home." He knew Kyouko was back. "Mum, could you leave?" There seemed to be a silent conversation between them, he could hear her retreating footsteps. "Have you calmed down?" He didn't get it. Why was Izaya being so nice?

Lifting his head, he could see the bowl laying in pieces on the floor by the door, the soup, in a puddle around it, but he could see some on the wall. Turning his head, he forced himself to look at the teen, who had done so well at manipulating and pissing him off. What he saw in those crimson eyes wasn't pity, disgust or ill intent. Turning away, he found himself unable to look any more. This had all been a game to Izaya hadn't it? So why was he doing this now?

Those fingers continued to run through his hair, in smooth calming motions. Letting his eyes slip shut, his head flopped onto the other teen's shoulder, since he was so close. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "What do you want?" He didn't get an answer, just the same comforting arm around him. Closing his eyes, he found himself lolled back to sleep, this time it was dreamless.

Next:- A growing bond


End file.
